Together Forever
by Bienniel
Summary: Mitchell meets a girl who he believes can keep him clean...
1. Chapter 1

John Mitchell better known as Mitchell took a sip of his drink and looked around taking in the people in the club around him. He was trying to relax and be as inconspicuous as possible. With his long curly dark hair that fell to just above his shoulders and his smoldering good looks he appeared to be a young man in his mid twenties. However he was in reality 116 years old as he wasn't in fact human. At the age of 24 in 1917 while fighting in World War One he had encountered a vampire, Herrick who along with other vampires were searching through the dead looking for anyone still alive that they could feed on. Mitchell had agreed to let Herrick feed on him in return for the rest of the men serving with him being left alone. Since that day Mitchell had been a vampire but unlike most vampires he did not like to kill. He had struggled with his desires to feed ever since then and for the most part had managed to stay clean. As Mitchell looked around the pub his eyes fell on a woman who appeared to be his age who was talking with some friends. For some time he had realized that if he wanted to be as human as possible that would include dating and having a girlfriend. Obviously for any girl to love him she would have to know about his condition and accept him for who he was. He couldn't get his eyes off the woman as she was very good looking. Taking another sip of his drink he made a decision and standing headed in her direction.

Amber Reigns was having a really good time hanging out with her friends. It wasn't often they came out clubbing but it was a special occasion as it was Amber's best friend Roz's birthday and they were celebrating.

"Hey Amber someone's checking you out," Roz said.

"Who?" Amber asked.

"That tall guy with long dark hair," Roz said indicating at Mitchell.

Amber looked discretly over at him then at Roz.

"He's gorgeous. Probably too old for me though," Amber said.

"You don't know how old he is silly," Roz said.

"Ohmigosh he's coming over here, " Amber said.

She sat there sipping her drink as Mitchell approached.

"Hey there, having a good evening?" Mitchell asked.

His deep voice, coupled with his Irish accent was very sexy and Amber couldn't help but flirt.

"Yeah I am. Thanks," Amber said.

"I'm John Mitchell but everyone calls me Mitchell," Mitchell said extending his hand.

"Amber," Amber said reaching out to shake his hand.

Mitchell smiled at her.

"Wanna dance?" Mitchell asked her.

"Sure," Amber said.

She allowed Mitchell to lead her onto the dance floor and they began jamming to the beat of the fast song that was playing. Then a slow song came on and Mitchell drew Amber close. As they drifted around the room Mitchell breathed in Amber's scent. She smelt good, so very good and he knew he wanted her. With a start Mitchell realized he was close to losing control.

"So are you from around here?" Amber asked Mitchell.

"Yeah I live a few streets away, with a friend," Mitchell said.

"I don't live far away either. I live on my own as I am studying. What do you do for a living?" Amber said.

"I'm a cleaner at the hospital," Mitchell said.

"Alright. I'm studying to be a counselor," Amber said.

Mitchell smiled at her.

"That's pretty cool," he said.

"So why do you have such a low paying job ?" Amber asked.

"I have to start somewhere," Mitchell said.

The song ended and Mitchell invited Amber to join him at his table. She accepted and they made their way to the table he'd been at. As they sat down Mitchell smiled at Amber again.

"So how old are you?" Mitchell asked her.

"I'm 22," Amber said.

"And I'm 24," Mitchell said.

As their conversation continued Amber shared a lot about herself and Mitchell found himself liking her more and more. He knew that if things became serious between them he would have to reveal his true nature to her and hope that she didn't freak out.

"So tell me about your friend" Amber said.

"His name is George and he is a cleaner like me at the hospital," Mitchell said.

"Awesome,"Amber said

"Oh by the way I'm Irish in case you hadn't guessed from my accent," Mitchell said.

"Yeah I'd guessed," Amber said.

She glanced around to check on her friends and they gave her a thumbs up. Amber turned back to Mitchell.

"I take it you are single," she said.

"Yes yes I am. What about you," Mitchell said.

"Me too unfortunately," Amber said.

They continued to talk until it got late.

"Um I've had an awesome time with you but I think I need to be going now," Amber said.

"Could… could I walk you home?" Mitchell asked.

"Sure why not," Amber said.

She only lived a few blocks from the club and she'd told him that. Going over to her friends she told them what was happening. They smiled at her.

"Ooh maybe you'll get laid," Roz said.

"Nah," Amber said.

Roz and Geraldine said their goodnights and left leaving Amber with Mitchell.

"Shall we?" Mitchell asked, when Amber returned to him.

"Sure," Amber said.

So they headed out of the club and began walking along the street talking quietly. Suddenly a man came round the corner.

"Hello Mitchell. Nice bird you've got with you. Is this one of your one night stands?" the man said.

"Get lost Seth," Mitchell said.

"Is this going to end as uh badly as the last bird you had?" Seth asked.

"I said get lost," Mitchell said.

Amber stared at Seth wondering what he meant. One night stands and end badly didn't sound good to her.

"Do you really think you can start something and not end up giving in and screwing it up?" Seth said.

"Yes. I am clean now," Mitchell said.

Amber looked at him wondering what on earth he meant.

"You will never be able to stay clean," Seth said.

"Yes I will. It will work this time," Mitchell said.

"Well if you don't want her I'll have her," Seth said.

He took a step towards Amber and she stared in horror as his eyes went black and fangs appeared in his mouth.

"Don't even think about it," Mitchell said.

Seth reluctantly took a step back.

"Have it your way," he said then walked off disappearing in the darkness.

"What was that all about?" Amber asked, as they began walking again.

"There's something I need to tell you. I was hoping not to have to tell you this for a while but I have no choice now," Mitchell said.

"What is it? Are you like Seth or something?" Amber said.

"Yes. I am a vampire. I'm not 24 I'm actually 117. I was 24 when I was infected and became a vampire. I did it to save my men," Mitchell said.

"Whoa. Why would anyone willingly become like Seth. He's a monster," Amber said.

"As I said, to save my men. Herrick promised they'd leave them alone if I let him drink from me so I did," Mitchell said.

"Do you have those fangs and black eyes," Amber asked.

"Well yes," Mitchell said.

"I bet you look totally sexy with them," Amber said.

"You don't think I'm a monster then?" Mitchell said.

"Well no as you protected me from Seth," Amber said.

Mitchell couldn't believe it. Amber was so different from most women although there had been a few who hadn't been perturbed by him being a vampire. But none had said that they thought he would look sexy with his fangs.

"Can I see them?" Amber asked.

"What?" Mitchell asked in surprise.

"Your fangs," Amber said.

"Are you serious?" Mitchell asked.

No one had ever asked him that before and he had no idea how to react.

"Alright. But only this once," Mitchell said.

He smiled at her and allowed his fangs to descend and his eyes to go black.

"That is so sexy," Amber said.

"Seriously? No one has ever said that before," Mitchell said.

"Seriously," Amber said.

She was smiling at him and suddenly he had an overwhelming desire to kiss her. He allowed his teeth and eyes to return to normal then smiled at her again and moved close.

"You are an amazing woman you know that," Mitchell said.

He guided her lips to his and kissed her softly. Their kiss deepened and Mitchell felt his body growing hot.

"Are we far from yours now?" He asked, after they had come up for air.

"Not far," Amber said.

"Good because I I'm feeling weak at the knees," Mitchell said.

"Alright," Amber said.

"There's something else you should know. I don't drink blood. That's what I meant when I told Seth I was clean. I am not like the other vampires. I have no desire to kill," Mitchell said.

Amber then realized what he meant and smiled at him.

"What did Seth meant by things ending badly and one night stands?" Amber asked.

"I've been a vampire for a long time. And well to be honest I've killed a lot of people. But that's in the past. And often it's been after I've slept with someone. Its hard for me to separate sex and killing. But not this time. I swear it," Mitchell said.

"So how come if you were 24 at the time you were turned you still look 24 now?" Amber said.

"A vampire is frozen in time. We don't grow old. We are as we were when we were infected. I will always look just like this," Mitchell said.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Amber asked.

"You'll need to invite me in when we get to yours. Vampires can't enter private property unless they are invited in," Mitchell said.

So when they reached Amber's place Amber invited Mitchell in and he was able to go in. Her house was a small one bedroom flat .

"Nice place you have here," Mitchell said.

"It's small but meets my needs. I'm on my own as my family died a few years ago. I was the only survivor of a car accident. I've been on my own ever since," Amber said.

"Man that sucks," Mitchell said.

"Would you like something to drink?" Amber asked.

"Tea will be fine," Mitchell said.

So Amber made him a cup of tea and while he drank it she asked him some more about himself.

"Well I've been through quite a lot in my long life. Various relationships, various friendships. And to be honest I haven't always been able to stay away from drinking blood. It's like an addiction and I think the best way to describe it is to say that blood to vampires is like alcohol to alcoholics. We need it to feel normal. Well other vampires do. I don't," Mitchell said.

"Can a vampire drink too much blood?" Amber asked.

"Yes we can and it affects us like too much alcohol affects a human. We get drunk," Mitchell said.

"I expect alcohol would have a similar effect on you," Amber said.

"Yeah it would," Mitchell said.

Mitchell described his previous efforts to get clean including his relationship with Carl .

"It sounds like you do well then for one reason or another you fall off the wagon," Amber said.

"That's about the short of it," Mitchell said.

"It's a shame that such a nice guy has such a problem," Amber said.

"Maybe you can be the person who can help me. Maybe you can save me," Mitchell said.

"How bad does it get?" Amber asked.

"Well there are the cravings. That's the worst part. Some would say that you can check out but you can never leave. It's not like being a warewolf and only having to deal with your condition one night a month. This is all the time, it's always there," Mitchell said.

"So you need someone who can come alongside you and support you and keep you on the straight and narrow," Amber said.

"Yes," Mitchell said.

"And your friends. Are they a threat to me," Amber asked.

"George won't hurt you but as for the other vampires I don't know," Mitchell said.

That worried Amber a bit. What if they attacked her and tried to feed from her.

"I will protect you from them as best I can," Mitchell said.

As it was very late Mitchell decided to head home so Amber went with him to the door.

"Well see you around," Amber said.

"Hope so," Mitchell replied.

They hugged and shared an intense kiss then Mitchell headed home feeling considerably happier than he'd felt in a long time. When he got home George was watching tv and he wanted to know where Mitchell had been.

"Where have you been. You've been out much later than normal. I hope you haven't done anything stupid," George said.

"Far from it. I've met someone and I think she might be the one who can help me stay clean once and for all," Mitchell said.

"You've met a girl? Is that wise? What about your you know condition?" George said.

"It's fine George she knows what I am and she's not afraid," Mitchell said.

"What's this?" Annie asked, appearing beside them.

"Mitchell's met a girl," George said.

"Really. That's wonderful. Don't go and screw it up ok," Annie said.

"I think she can help me stay clean once and for all," Mitchell said.

"Do we get to meet her?" Annie asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'd like you to meet her," Mitchell said to George.

"What about me?" Annie asked.

"Uh hello Annie, Amber won't be able to see you. She's a human so isn't like us," Mitchell said.

"I'll be able to see her," Annie said.

"I guess I could tell her what you say or something," Mitchell said.

"Well I guess that's settled then. When is she coming?" Annie asked.

"I think I'd like to get to know her a little better first," Mitchell said.

"Well that's fair enough," George said.

"What's she like?" Annie asked.

"Amber's beautiful. And get this she actually WANTED to see my fangs and my eyes go black. And she wasn't frightened of either. She thinks I look sexy when I'm manifesting. No one has EVER said that to me before.

"Wow that is really cool," George said.

"What does she do?" Annie asked.

"She's studying to be a counselor," Mitchell said.

That night as Mitchell went to sleep his thoughts were on Amber. He had to see her again and soon. She made him feel so good and so in control.

A week later Mitchell decided to visit Amber as he hadn't seen her since the night at the club. They'd been in contact via texting and had had several long text conversations. On the way to Amber's Mitchell began thinking about everything he'd done in the past. If he was honest with himself he was a monster, a murderer. He had killed because he'd enjoyed how it had made him feel. He had felt powerful and free and more alive than he'd ever felt before. After he'd become a vampire he wasn't human and he'd lost his conscience. He had felt he was fee. It was those sensations he had been addicted to. But now that he'd met Amber he didn't want to be that person any more. Once he reached Amber's he knocked and Amber answered.

"Hey Mitchell," Amber said.

"Uh hey," Mitchell said.

"Are you ok?" Amber asked, noting he looked upset, after she'd invited him in.

"Not really. I've been thinking about everything I've done over all the years of my life," Mitchell said.

"And?" Amber asked.

"I'm a monster, I've murdered loads of people. I'm a disease. And I loved it. It made me feel powerful and more alive than ever before. When… when I became a vampire I wasn't human anymore and I lost my conscience. It was that which I was addicted to. I don't want to be like that anymore. I need your help Amber," Mitchell said.

He had tears running down his cheeks and as Amber moved forward and hugged him he started sobbing.

"You aren't that person any more Mitchell. I can see that you are a good person now. You need to forgive yourself and reach out for forgiveness to those who you've hurt," Amber said.

"There's too many of them," Mitchell said, "And besides the families of the victims don't know they were murdered. We have an arrangement in place where the deaths are ruled a suicide or something like that. So the families don't actually know. It's better that way," Mitchell said.

Amber could understand that as she herself hadn't known that vampires really existed until she'd met Mitchell.

"Are… do you still have contact with the other vampires?" Amber asked.

"There is a group of us here in Bristol but I am going to ask them to leave me alone and tell them I do not want to be involved with them anymore. Seth is one of them," Mitchell said.

"Will they leave you alone?" Amber asked.

"I hope so. But Herrick… I don't know. He thinks the vampires need me that they look up to me and that I'm a hero to them. He will likely be furious when I tell I'm I no longer want to be involved with them," Mitchell said.

"When are you going to see them?" Amber asked.

"Tonight," Mitchell said.

"I will keep you in my thoughts," Amber said.

"I need you to promise me…promise me that you won't go anywhere near the B Edwards funeral parlor. That's the headquarters for the vampires," Mitchell said.

"I won't go anywhere near it. Thanks for warning me," Amber said.

Mitchell leaned forward and found Amber's mouth with his, losing himself in the sweetness of her kiss. They were still kissing when a knock came at the door.

"Shoot I'll have to answer that," Amber said disentangling herself from Mitchell.

She went to the door and opening it found a dark haired young woman on her doorstep.

"Hi I'm Lauren is Mitchell here?" the woman said.

"Actually he is. But how did you know he was here?" Amber asked.

"I followed him," Lauren said.

Just a minute I'll get him," Amber said.

She returned to Mitchell.

"There's a Lauren here to see you," Amber said.

"What?" Mitchell exclaimed.

"She said she followed you and that's how she knew you were here," Amber said.

"Oh for heavens… wait here," Mitchell said.

He strode out of the room and to the door way.

"What in the name of heaven are you doing here. I told you I wanted to be left alone," Mitchell greeted Lauren.

"I need your help. I don't want to be like this. You made me like this so you have a responsibility to help me," Lauren said.

"We aren't having this conversation here," Mitchell said.

"Who is Amber?" Lauren asked.

"Never you mind," Mitchell said.

He did not want Amber to be mixed up with Lauren.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lauren asked.

"Mind your own," Mitchell said.

"Does she know what you really are?" Lauren asked.

"Yes she does and she isn't scared of me," Mitchell said.

"Wow that's unusual. Anyway are you going to help me?" Lauren asked.

"The only way to free yourself is to go cold turkey like I am," Mitchell said.

"I can't," Lauren said.

"If I can you can," Mitchell said.

"It's like the Hotel California. You can check out but you can never leave," Lauren said.

"I will stay clean. Amber gives me the strength to," Mitchell said.

"Like I really believe that," Lauren said.

"Just leave ok. I'm not inviting you in," Mitchell said.

"Whoever came up that rule is dumb. It's like the stupidest rule. I'll be seeing you around Mitchell," Lauren said.

She turned and walked away down the street and Mitchell went back inside.

"So what was that all about?" Amber asked.

"That was Lauren and well she's someone I recruited about a year ago. It was a case of me not being able to separate sex and feeding and I didn't want her to die so I turned her," Mitchell said.

"You must have been so angry with yourself afterwards," Amber said.

"I was furious with myself," Mitchell said.

"I guess you need to prove you can have sex without it ending with you feeding on the woman you're with," Amber said.

"Yes most definitely," Mitchell said, "But anyway back to Lauren. She wants me to help her get clean like I am. And she feels I should have been there when she woke up as a vampire. I wasn't there because I was so disgusted with myself at what I'd done," he ended.

"Are you going to help her?" Amber asked.

"If it's ok with you. I promise I won't feed on anyone," Mitchell said.

"Yeah it's ok," Amber said.

"Lauren doesn't mean anything to me before you ask. But I was responsible for her becoming what she is so I do have a responsibility to help her," Mitchell said.

Amber nodded.

"Now where were we when Lauren so rudely interrupted us?" she asked.

"I believe I was doing this," Mitchell kissed her, "and this," he kissed her again and they resumed kissing. When they came up for air Mitchell smiled at Amber.

"My friends that I live with want to meet you. I wasn't entirely straight last time about who I live with. As I said I live with George but I also live with Annie. The thing is you won't be able to see her as she's a ghost. George and I can because well we aren't exactly human. I'm a vampire as you know and George well he's a werewolf," Mitchell said.

"And I won't be able to see her because I'm human," Amber said.

"Yes," Mitchell said.

"I can understand you not telling me about her," Amber said

"She and George are really good for me. If I mess up it's their disappointment I have to deal with. It keeps me strong knowing they'd be disappointed if I fell off the wagon again," Mitchell said.

"You feel you're accountable to them in other words," Amber said.

"Yes. And to you now. I know if I screwed up you'd be disappointed in me. I couldn't bear it if that happened," Mitchell said.

"It's good you have made yourself accountable to people and to the right people. The people that influence you are so important. If you returned to the vampires you'd be influenced to carry on feeding and killing and that wouldn't be good," Amber said.

"That's right and I know that would happen as it's happened before at various times in my long life," Mitchell said.

He and Amber were snuggled up on the couch and Amber was running her fingers through his long curls.

"There is something you need to know," Mitchell said.

"What's that," Amber said.

"If we were to ever marry we won't be able to have children. Remember I told you that when I became a vampire I became frozen so to speak and I haven't changed since that moment. I have been sterile since then as you can imagine," Mitchell said.

Amber realized what he meant and nodded.

"So you wouldn't need to use protection," Amber said.

"Yeah," Mitchell said.

"Well we can always adopt or I can get pregnant using a donor sperm," Amber said.

"Yes there are ways. It depends if we want to have a child growing up with a father who's a vampire," Mitchell said.

Amber nodded knowing he was right.

"Well I better get going now as I have work this afternoon. I'll let you know how I get on with the other vampires," Mitchell said.

He kissed her and then was gone.

Amber didn't see Mitchell again until the next weekend when she visited him at his place after he'd called and invited her to. When she arrived at Mitchell's house she knocked and Mitchell answered the door with a smile.

"Heyyy how are ya?" he asked.

"I'm good. How about you?" Amber asked.

"Good. The vampires have agreed to leave me alone. Well except for Herrick who doesn't think I can stay away from blood. Herrick was furious as I had thought he'd be. He thinks that I can't be a good person as he is a slave to his vampire instincts. From what he told me he sees me as his protégé. But I couldn't give two hoots about that as I don't want to live that life anymore. I haven't told him about you but if he finds out about you he'll try to kill you," Mitchell said.

"And then you'd have to kill him," Amber said.

"Yup. Stake to the heart would do it," Mitchell said.

He invited her in and showed her through to the lounge where he introduced her to his house mate George.

"Nice to meet you," Amber said.

"So you're the girl Mitchell's fallen for," George said.

"Looks like it," Amber said.

"Amber, Annie says hello," Mitchell said.

"Hi Annie," Amber said.

"Yes Annie she knows about you. I told her you live here," Mitchell said.

To Amber he seemed to be talking to no one but she knew that Annie was there.

"What did you tell her about me?" George asked Mitchell.

"Uh I told her you live here with me," Mitchell said.

"Did you tell her about my um condition?" George asked.

"He told me you're a werewolf. How did it happen?" Amber said.

"I don't believe this. Um I got scratched by another werewolf, " George said.

He glared at Mitchell.

"Can I have a word with you?" he asked.

Amber watched as they went into the kitchen. As she couldn't see or hear Annie she couldn't make conversation with her. She could hear raised voices in the kitchen and realized that George was having a go at Mitchell for telling her about his condition. Finally Mitchell came back into the lounge.

"We're leaving. Stupid arrogant jerk," Mitchell said.

"Sorry Annie I have to go now. Nice to meet you," Amber said.

She let Mitchell lead her out of the house and when they were outside Mitchell turned to her.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that," Mitchell said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have told me about him being a um werewolf until after we'd met," Amber said.

Mitchell hung his head.

"You're right. I didn't think. Now he's mad at me. I guess I need to apologize to him," Mitchell said.

He smiled at Amber and they went back inside where Mitchell found George and apologized to him. George apologized to Mitchell for going off at him and everyone sat in the lounge.

"Mitchell seems to be smitten with you," George said.

"He is. He's lovely," Amber said.

"And you seem to be just what he needs to be able to stay on track," George said.

"Amber's wonderful," Mitchell said.

"Annie thinks you're the best thing that's happened to me," Mitchell said.

He smiled at Amber and kissed her.

"Alright alright," Mitchell said after they came up for air.

"Annie said enough of the tonsil hockey," George explained.

"Sorry Annie," Amber said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That weekend Mitchell invited Amber out clubbing and it was a double date as George and his girlfriend Nina went as well. Mitchell picked Amber up at her place and they met up with George and Nina at the club. When Mitchell arrived at Amber's she noticed he was tense and wondered what was wrong. It wasn't long before he was telling her.

"I'm getting called a pedo," Mitchell said.

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"I've become friends with a boy called Bernie and I let him borrow what I thought was a perfectly harmless DVD movie to watch only the DVD in the box wasn't the movie," Mitchell said.

"What was the DVD?" Amber asked.

Mitchell went very quiet.

"It's ok I won't judge you," Amber said.

"Alright. It's of Lauren having sex with and then feeding from a man. I should have thrown it out after I had seen it. When I watched it I didn't know what it was. I suspect Herrick is using her to try and draw me back in," Mitchell said.

"I can understand what's happened. Bernie's mother saw it and got the wrong idea and so on," Amber said.

"That's about the short of it," Mitchell said, "I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen to me. I really wish I had gotten rid of it," he ended.

"Why didn't you?" Amber asked.

Mitchell looked ashamed of himself.

"I had thrown it out but I… I retrieved it. I don't know why I did that," he said.

"Have you thrown it out now?" Amber asked.

"Yes. And this time it is definitely gone," Mitchell said.

"Would it help if I talked to Bernie's mother?" Amber asked.

"I don't know. Her name is Fleur," Mitchell said.

Amber nodded.

"For now let's enjoy our evening out with George and Nina. What is Annie going to do while we are out. I'd hate for her to feel left out," Amber said.

"She's gone to hang out at Owen's place. He was her fiancé," Mitchell said.

"Ok that's good," Amber said.

The two headed out after Amber locked up.

"So how did you meet Bernie?" Amber asked.

"Some kids were harassing him and I told them to clear off. They told me to get lost and I asked them to run that past me again and they told me to get lost again. I told them to leave Bernie alone and one of them said or you do what and I said you don't want to know. They said yeah we do and started shoving me. I said no really you don't, turning away from them and when I turned back I had manifested so had black eyes. That scared them and they took off," Mitchell said.

"Did they see your fangs?" Amber asked.

"Nah as I didn't manifest them," Mitchell said.

Amber and Mitchell continued to chat about Bernie on their way to the club. Mitchell had taken Bernie out ten pin bowling and it was after that he'd invited him to borrow the movie.

"I'm still kicking myself for retrieving that DVD," Mitchell said.

"What's done is done. You can't undo what has happened so you need to let it go. Stop beating yourself up," Amber said.

"Thanks," Mitchell said.

They had reached the club then so they headed inside. Before they went in Mitchell looked at Amber.

"Nina doesn't know about George being a werewolf. Please don't say anything to her as George wants to tell her himself when he's ready," Mitchell said.

"Ok thanks for letting me know," Amber said.

They went to the bar and bought drinks then found a table to sit at. George and Nina hadn't arrived but they arrived a few moments later and joined them.

"Amber this is Nina. Nina this is Amber. She's Mitchell's girlfriend," George said.

"Nice to meet you," Amber said.

"You too," Nina said.

Nina looked at Mitchell in surprise as she knew that normally when he was with someone it didn't last very long.

"So um how did you meet?" Nina asked.

"We met here two weeks ago," Mitchell said.

"Congrats on it lasting this long," Nina said.

"Amber is really good for me" Mitchell said.

"Do you know what Mitchell is?" Nina asked.

"Of course she knows," Mitchell said.

"He's my sexy vampire," Amber said, quietly so no one else could hear.

She smiled at Mitchell who wrapped his arm around her and smiled.

"Well congratulations I suppose," Nina said.

"Thanks" Mitchell said.

He drank some of his drink and smiled at Amber.

"Shall we dance?" he asked.

"Why not," Amber said.

They made their way onto the dance floor and began jamming to the beat of the fast song that was playing. When that ended a slow song came on and Mitchell drew Amber close and they drifted around the room.

"I'm tired of being a slave to the hunger. I've been that way for nearly 100 years. Heck I'm afraid to have sex with you because sex for me isn't about love or lust it's about the blood. It's a weapon. I can't control myself when I have sex. If we have sex I'm terrified that I will lose control, and kill you. I couldn't live with myself if I did that," Mitchell said.

"I understand that," Amber said.

She kissed him gently and he smiled.

"You've given me a reason to take control over my life and start again. I love you Amber," Mitchell said.

Amber smiled and cuddled into Mitchell. He glanced over at George and Nina who were slow dancing nearby.

"Do you think that as you love me it might help you to retain control if we were to have sex. You haven't been in love with the other women you've slept with," Amber said.

"I don't know. I would like to hope so but what if I lost control. I could kill you," Mitchell said.

"You could always turn me into a vampire?" Amber said.

"What? No you don't want that. Believe me," Mitchell said.

The slow song ended and they returned to their table and chatted with George and Nina. Amber learnt that as a result of Mitchell's mistake with the DVD the house Mitchell, George and Annie lived in was getting eggs and other stuff thrown at it and George and Mitchell were getting insults hurled at them and pressure to move.

"But we aren't moving," Mitchell said.

"Let me talk to Fleur. Maybe I can help," Amber said.

"What harm can it do?" George asked when he saw Mitchell shaking his head.

"It's my mess. Not fair to mix Amber up in it," Mitchell said.

"I want to help you," Amber said.

"Oh alright," Mitchell conceded.

He smiled at Amber.

By the end of the evening the four had had a great time. When they left the club Mitchell walked Amber home. At Amber's place Mitchell started kissing Amber as she unlocked the door. They stumbled inside kissing their hands tangled in each other's hair.

"Shall we give it a go? See if I can stay in control," Mitchell asked, between kisses.

"I want to wait till I'm married," Amber said.

Mitchell nodded and they moved to the couch where they cuddled and kissed.

"I will talk to Fleur tomorrow," Amber promised.

Mitchell smiled and Amber rested her head on his chest and snuggled in close. Mitchell wrapped an arm around her and gently rubbed her arm with his thumb.

"You're beautiful and amazing," Mitchell said.

"And you're sexy and charming," Amber said.

Mitchell kissed her again losing himself in the sweetness of her kiss. So far he had avoided Herrick finding out about Amber but there was always the chance they could meet and he could find out she and Mitchell were dating. Soon they were making out and it felt amazing. One kiss followed another and he tangled his hands in her hair again. Finally they came up for air and Amber smiled at Mitchell.

"Well you didn't lose control and we were making out," Amber said.

"I know and normally it happens when I actually screw a woman," Mitchell said.

As it was late Mitchell decided to go and Amber went to bed.

The next morning while doing some shopping Amber encountered Fleur. She knew who she was as Mitchell had described her to her. Amber could see Fleur was struggling with heavy groceries so offered to help her. After Fleur accepted Amber helped her load the groceries into her car.

"I'm Amber," Amber said.

"Fleur," Fleur said.

"Nice to meet you," Amber said.

"Hey listen you don't live anywhere near those freaks who we are trying to get rid of do you?" Fleur asked.

"What freaks?" Amber asked.

"There's two guys. One of them befriended my son Bernie and let him borrow a DVD. The filth on it..," Fleur said.

"I heard about that. And I think it was a genuine mistake. From what I heard Bernie was meant to be borrowing a movie only the wrong disk was in the box," Amber said.

"Wrong disk my butt," Fleur said.

"It was the wrong disk. Mitchell never meant for Bernie to see that disk," Amber said.

Fleur looked at Amber in surprise when she mentioned Mitchell's name.

"Do you know Mitchell?" Fleur asked.

"Well yes. He and I are dating," Amber said.

"You're kidding me. You'd do well to lose him now. He's not right in the head," Fleur said.

"Honestly Mitchell is the most caring and loving man I've met. He made an honest genuine mistake and he's really upset about it," Amber said.

"That's what Bernie said but I just don't know," Fleur said.

"Did Bernie know he had the wrong DVD?" Amber asked.

"If he did he didn't stop watching it," Fleur said.

"He was probably curious like any preteen boy would be," Amber said, "And for what it's worth Mitchell has got rid of that DVD," she ended.

"That is true and he did try to tell me that he had been curious and that it was an honest mistake. But dumb bitch that I am I didn't listen. Thank you for setting me straight," Fleur said.

The two chatted for a bit longer and then headed in their separate directions. Amber was glad she had been able to help and a few days later Mitchell came to visit and told her that he and Bernie were hanging out again.

"You were awesome and Fleur has forgiven me. Now there aren't any insults or stuff thrown at our house," Mitchell said.

"And you're able to hang out with Bernie again. I look forward to meeting him sometime," Amber said.

"Oh absolutely," Mitchell said, "He's a great kid," he ended.

"I have you to thank for sorting this out. I love you Amber Reigns," Mitchell said.

"And I love you. But I've been thinking. What's going to happen as I age. You won't age and you won't die. I will," Amber said.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know," Mitchell said.

He hadn't faced that dilemma before as he'd never had a relationship last very long. But it was something he would have to face if things became more serious between him and Amber.

"It makes me wonder if this, us is a mistake," Amber said.

"Don't say that. You're good for me. You're what I need to stay on the wagon. I need you," Mitchell said.

He found her lips with his and the two kissed. One kiss led to another and soon they were making out.

"How are George and Annie ?" Amber asked.

"Annie's a mess. She's found out that when she died she was murdered by Owen her fiancé. He's our landlord," Mitchell said.

"That's awful," Amber said.

"She wants revenge," Mitchell said.

"What she needs is to bring him to justice," Amber said.

"Unfortunately it's too late now all the evidence is gone," Mitchell said.

"He could confess," Amber said.

"I guess," Mitchell said.

"How is Lauren doing?" Amber asked.

"Haven't seen her for ages and I'm concerned about her," Mitchell said.

The two were cuddled up on the couch and Amber was gently rubbing Mitchell's arm with her fingers.

"Lauren isn't your worry. I know she asked for help but it doesn't seem like she wants it anymore," Amber said.

"That's what worries me. Who knows what the vampires might be getting her to do now. I'm sure they put her up to making that DVD she sent me.

Amber looked at Mitchell and smiled.

"I think you need to get your mind off things," she said.

A week later, Mitchell showed up at Amber's looking very upset.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Amber asked, after letting him in.

"It's the vampires. They've got this plan to take over the world. Herrick's idea apparently," Mitchell said.

"How did you find out. I didn't think you were associating with them anymore," Amber said.

"I'm not. Lauren came to me as she was unhappy about the plan. She asked me to stake her as she didn't want to be a vampire anymore," Mitchell said.

"Did you?" Amber asked.

"Yes I did. It was the least I could do given I was the one who turned her," Mitchell said.

"Are you ok?" Amber asked.

"Not really. I won't be ok until Herrick is stopped. I can't let him carry out his plan," Mitchell said, "I have to confront him," he ended.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Amber asked.

"No you need to stay out of this. I don't want you getting hurt," Mitchell said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amber was really worried that Mitchell could end up getting hurt as he had talked a lot about Herrick and how powerful he was.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, not sure she'd like the answer.

"I'm going to go to the funeral parlor and confront him. I will stake him if I have to," Mitchell said.

"I wish you didn't have to do this. I don't want to lose you," Amber said.

She buried her head in his chest and her shoulder's shook as she began to sob.

"Babe don't cry. I don't intend to let him kill me. I'm not ready for that yet," Mitchell said.

"When are you going to confront him?" Amber asked.

"Tomorrow," Mitchell promised.

"I will be thinking of you," Amber said.

She understood that Mitchell had to confront Herrick. The future of humanity was at stake.

"You will see me again," Mitchell promised.

He hugged Amber and met her lips with his in an intense kiss. When they came up for air Mitchell smiled.

"I'll be seeing you babe," he said.

Amber watched as he left hoping it wouldn't be the last time she'd see him.

Later that night there came a knock at the door and when Mitchell answered it he found that it was Herrick. Before he could react Herrick tried to stake him but missed his heart. As Mitchell fell to the floor George appeared, and looking horrified rushed over to him. Herrick had fled as soon as he'd realized he'd missed Mitchell's heart. Annie had also appeared having decided not to go through her door and George told her to apply pressure to the wound while he called 911.

"Don't leave us," Annie begged him while they waited for an ambulance.

George was anxious as he knew that Amber needed to be told that Mitchell had been attacked. But he had no idea where Amber lived as he hadn't been to her place.

"Look on Mitchell's phone he's probably got her address on there.

George raced upstairs and quickly located Amber's address. As it was pretty late he decided to let her know the next morning rather than waking her up. So he accompanied Mitchell to the hospital. Not surprisingly the doctors were confused by Mitchell's heartbeat as it wasn't normal. However they managed to stablise Mitchell and George went home for the night. The next morning he went to Amber's.

"Hey um I've got some bad news," George said.

Amber collapsed in horror after George told her that Herrick had tried to stake Mitchell.

"Is he going to survive?" Amber asked.

"Yes. Herrick missed his heart," George said.

"Can I see him?" Amber asked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. He isn't at all well," George said.

"I have to see him," Amber said.

So George agreed to take her to the hospital so she could visit Mitchell. When they got there Amber found another woman visiting Mitchell who introduced herself as Josie. Josie was one of his ex girlfriends.

"I'm Amber. I'm Mitchell's current girlfriend," Amber said.

"Nice to meet you," Josie said.

"Babe I didn't want you to see me like this," Mitchell said.

"I had to come. I love you," Amber said.

"He isn't going to die but he's very weak," Josie said.

"Is there something I can do to help?" Amber asked.

"Mitchell needs blood. It will strengthen him,"Josie said.

"You can't babe. You promised," Amber said.

She was shocked that he would want to drink blood after having told her he didn't want to do that anymore.

"It's ok babe, Josie is terminally ill," Mitchell said.

He looked at Josie who nodded that he could tell her.

"Josie has lung cancer and doesn't have long to live. She WANTS me to have her blood. Think of it as a blood transfusion. It will kill her but she's going to die anyway," Mitchell said.

"I'm giving my life to save Mitchell," Josie said.

It still didn't sound right to Amber but she realized that Mitchell didn't really have any other choice.

"It's not going to change anything. I'm not going to start killing again," Mitchell said.

"I'll be at home. Do what you have to do," Amber said.

She stood and giving Mitchell a kiss left the room and headed back to her flat her thoughts on Mitchell. Slowly she came to realize that his drinking from Josie was different to all the other times. He was only drinking blood because he HAD to not because he wanted to. And the blood was being given freely to him rather than him taking the blood and killing the person he was drinking from in cold blood. So when Mitchell showed up at hers a week later she told him she wasn't angry.

"I realized that you were only drinking blood because it was necessary. You weren't doing it because you wanted to. There was no other option was there," Amber said.

"No there wasn't. Thank you for being so understanding," Mitchell said.

He drew her close and kissed her than looked at her.

"A confrontation with Herrick is inevitable now," Mitchell said.

Amber nodded.

"I was so afraid I was going to lose you. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you," Amber said.

Mitchell held her close. He felt the same way about her and he knew that if he lost her he would go back to killing and drinking blood. He wouldn't have any reason to stay in control.

"I don't have any desire to start drinking blood again. Even though I had to drink Josie's to survive. It didn't taste that great to be honest," Mitchell said.

"I'm so glad to hear that," Amber said.

She ran her fingers through his hair and the two kissed. They had been together for about a month by that stage and it felt so right to be with Mitchell.

"There is something you should know. Annie was getting ready to go through the door as she had done what she needed to do in order to move on but the attack on me meant that she didn't go," Mitchell said.

"What was it that she had to do?" Amber asked.

"Get Owen to confess that he'd killed her. She told him a dark secret and that did the trick. George wanted her to go through the door but she wouldn't because she didn't want to leave me in the state I was in," Mitchell said.

Amber nodded and cuddled in tight to Mitchell enjoying his company.

"I'm glad I wasn't at your place when it happened or Herrick would have found out about us," Amber said.

"Very true. He still doesn't know about you as far as I know," Mitchell said.

The next day Mitchell prepared to confront Herrick knowing that one of them wouldn't come out of the confrontation alive. He had arranged that they would meet at a certain place but when he got there he found that Herrick wasn't there. George had been the one to pass on to Herrick where the two should meet. However Nina shows up and looks agitated.

"What's wrong?" Mitchell asked.

"It's George. He didn't tell Herrick you were going to meet here. He's told him to go to the hospital cellar," Nina said.

"What the heck for?" Mitchell asked.

"You couldn't win a fight against Herrick he's too powerful," Nina said.

"What was George thinking. Herrick will kill him," Mitchell said.

Just then Amber appeared.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok," she said

"What are you doing here?" Mitchell asked after the two hugged.

"Annie told me you were confronting Herrick here. I know you didn't want me to come but I couldn't stay away. You need my support," Amber said.

"Well he's not here," Mitchell said.

"I know you must be wondering how Annie told me. Well I can see her now," Amber said.

"Yeah I should have told you that you'd be able to see her. She's been visable to non supernaturals since discovering how her death had really occurred," Mitchell said.

"Annie is lovely," Amber said.

"I'm glad you like her. I can't stay and talk right now. I need to get to the hospital cellar and help George," Mitchell said.

"I'm coming too," Amber said.

"It isn't safe. George will be transforming and he could attack you," Mitchell said.

"You can't go there alone. What if he attacks you?" Amber asked.

"Babe please just go home. I know you want to be there for me but it just won't be safe. I will come and see you as soon as it's over. Please trust me on this," Mitchell said.

He strode off leaving Amber staring after him. After he'd disappeared she followed at a discrete distance. She HAD to see what happened and see for herself that Mitchell didn't get hurt. Mitchell went straight to the hospital cellar and by the time Amber got there George had begun to transform. Herrick was there too and in the cellar with George. Mitchell was by the cellar door and he didn't look happy to see Amber.

"What did I tell you? It's not safe," Mitchell said angrily.

"I couldn't go home and wait. I'd go crazy with worrying. I will stay on this side of the door," Amber said.

"Good," Mitchell said.

He opened the door and went inside and Amber heard him asking George what he was doing.

"What needs to be done," George said.

"Don't do this George. You've always said you don't want to kill anyone," Mitchell said.

"I have to," George said.

He screamed as the transformation continued then begged Mitchell to get out as he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't hurt him. Then Herrick started egging George on encouraging him to go through with what he planned. Amber was listening to all this wondering what on earth was going to happen.

"Mitchell get out of there," Amber called out.

She didn't care that Herrick would be able to hear her as he'd be dead once George transformed. Mitchell was still trying to get George to not go through with his plan and Herrick was still egging him on. Finally Mitchell came back out as George got nearer to being fully transformed. Then Nina arrived and hearing George scream peered through a hole in the door.

"What's going on?" Nina asked.

"George is going to kill Herrick," Amber explained.

Nina's eyes went wide as George screamed again.

"Oh my gosh I have to stop him," Nina said.

She burst into the cellar causing George to swing around.

"Nina get out. You can't stay in here," George said.

Amber could hear desperation in his voice.

"George listen to me you can't do this. You'll never forgive yourself," Nina said.

"Go just go," George said.

He pushed Nina towards the door and she came back through. They watched as George completed his transformation .

"Do it. Just freaking do it," Herrick snarled.

George lept at Herrick and then Amber couldn't watch. Mitchell took her in his arms as she was sobbing. She could hear Herrick screaming and it was awful.

"This is why I didn't want you to come," Mitchell said.

He held her close and she felt safe in his arms.

"It's ok George can't hurt you out here. And I won't let him hurt you," Mitchell soothed.

Finally it was over and they went back to the house leaving George there. He would return in the morning. As Amber was still very upset she and Mitchell just cuddled on the couch. Nina went to the bathroom with Annie leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. I knew it wouldn't be pleasant which is why I had suggested you didn't come," Mitchell said.

"I know and I should have listened. I was wrong to follow you. But I'm glad you're ok. And I'm glad that Herrick is gone," Amber said.

"Yeah me too," Mitchell said.

"Is George going to be ok? I mean he was terrified he'd kill someone after he became a warewolf," Amber said.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when he comes back here in the morning," Mitchell said.

"So what happens now to the vampires. They won't have a leader anymore," Amber said.

"Again I'm not sure," Mitchell said.

"Oh well we have each other and that's all we need," Amber said.

"We will get through whatever happens together," Mitchell said.

He smiled and lowered his mouth to Amber's and the two kissed. One kiss led to another and soon they were making out.

"If you want to crash here for the rest of the night you can use my bedroom," Mitchell said, after they came up for air.

"Where will you sleep?" Amber asked.

"I'll crash here on the couch," Mitchell said.

"Nah it's ok I don't have my overnight stuff with me anyway," Amber said.

"It's not safe to be out and about at this time of night. The vampires will be active," Mitchell said.

"If you walk me home I'll be fine," Amber said.

Mitchell didn't like it but he know she was right.

"I'll go and say goodnight to Annie and Nina and then we can go," Amber said.

She headed out of the lounge and went to the bathroom. As the door was closed she knocked. Nina called out that she could go in so she entered.

"Ouch that looks nasty," Amber said seeing that Nina had some scratches on her arm.

"I'm fine," Nina said.

"Right well I'm off home now. Mitchell's going to walk me home," Amber said.

"Goodnight and see you again soon," Nina said.

"Night Amber," Annie said.

Amber returned to Mitchell.

"I'm ready," she said.

The two headed out of the house and began walking down the street.

"Did you know that Nina got scratched?" Amber asked.

"You're kidding me. Oh cripes this is bad," Mitchell said.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"Remember George told you he got scratched by another warewolf? Well Nina was scratched by him. So there's a good chance she could be a warewolf now. We won't know though until the next full moon," Mitchell said.

"Yipes," Amber said.

"And of course she now knows about George being one. He's probably not going to be very happy about that," Mitchell said.

"Does she know about you being a you know vampire?" Amber asked.

"Not yet but I will have to tell her I guess," Mitchell said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two continued to talk unaware that they were being followed by Seth. He had found out about George killing Herrick and had decided to kill Mitchell as he was sure Mitchell had something to do with it. He was also planning to kill Amber and feed from her and make sure Mitchell was watching. Keeping to the shadows he was biding his time until finally the moment to strike arrived. Leaping forward he knocked Mitchell to the ground, knocking his head into the brick wall they were walking past. Mitchell was dazed and Amber screamed and turned to run only to be blocked by Seth.

"It's time you and I got acquainted pretty one," Seth said.

Amber remembered Seth from when she and Mitchell first met and realized he meant to kill her. He grabbed her arm and pressed her against the wall his fangs manifesting.

"Let me go," Amber cried out, struggling to get free from him.

"Cry out all you like there's no one here to save you. I've knocked your lover boy silly. He's the next to die," Seth hissed.

Amber whimpered as he lowered his mouth to her neck. But he never had a chance to sink his fangs into her neck as Mitchell was suddenly there yanking Seth away from her.

"Do not touch my girlfriend. She is off limits. Touch her again and I WILL kill you. Go on get out of here. I won't say it again," Mitchell growled, showing his fangs and looking aggressive, his eyes black.

"This isn't over Mitchell. Mark my words," Seth snarled.

He turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Mitchell watched him go then turned to Amber, his fangs withdrawing and his eyes returning to normal.

"I'm so sorry… so sorry," Mitchell said, drawing her close.

"Damn you looked sexy then when you were angry, " Amber said.

"I wasn't kidding. I will kill him if he ever touches you again," Mitchell said.

It was the second time Seth had threatened Amber and the second time Mitchell had saved Amber from him.

"Is… is Seth in charge now that Herrick is gone?" Amber asked.

"I fancy that he thinks he is," Mitchell said, shaking his head in disgust.

"You don't think he should be?" Amber asked.

"No all he cares about is feeding and killing," Mitchell said.

"Well you've walked away from all that so it's not really your problem is it," Amber said.

"You're right. I'm not one of them and won't be ever again," Mitchell said.

By then he and Amber were walking again eager to get to Amber's place. Mitchell was feeling very uneasy about Seth's attempt on him and Amber.

"Could I stay the night at yours. I have a feeling that Seth will try again if I go back home," Mitchell said.

"Course you can. You'll have to take the couch though," Amber said.

"Thanks," Mitchell said.

When they reached Amber's place they went inside and Amber got some blankets and a pillow for Mitchell to use. He arranged them on the couch while Amber got ready for bed. When she rejoined Mitchell in the lounge he was ready for bed too. As he didn't have his overnight stuff with him he had stripped down to his underwear and Amber couldn't help but drool over his muscular body. Smiling at Amber Mitchell invited her to join him on the couch and have a cuddle. Amber sat down next to Mitchell and he pulled the blankets over them as she rested her head on his bare chest.

"I wonder how Nina is doing. I mean it must have been a big shock to find out George is a werewolf," Amber said.

"I guess we will find out in the morning," Mitchell said.

He leant over and found Amber's mouth with his kissing her intently. They then cuddled and talked about the whole situation.

"As long as Seth is alive he is a threat to me. He wants to kill me because Herrick's dead. I think he believes I put George up to killing Herrick," Mitchell said.

"That is logical," Amber said.

"And he also thinks I should embrace my vampirism," Mitchell told her.

They cuddled for a while longer then Amber went to bed. Mitchell settled down under the blankets his thoughts on Amber. If it came down to it he really didn't know what he would do if Amber was attacked and he found her dying. He couldn't imagine losing her but the only alternative would be to turn her into a vampire. It wasn't something he would ever wish for as he did not plan to ever turn anyone again. He wasn't that man any more. But he loved Amber too much to lose her so if push came to shove he wouldn't hesitate to save her. He was sure he could help her adjust and stay on the wagon like he was. Amber had fallen asleep fairly quickly but woke a few hours later to hear Mitchell crying out and thrashing around. Getting up she padded out to the lounge and could tell immediately that Mitchell was having a bad dream. Going over to the couch she sat down beside him and took his hand in hers hoping it would somehow help to calm him down. And it seemed to work as he stopped thrashing around and crying out. Once he was calm Amber went back to bed and quickly fell asleep again. The next morning when she got up Mitchell was awake when she went into the lounge.

"I had the most awful nightmare last night, I hope I didn't wake you up," Mitchell said.

"Actually you did," Amber said.

"I'm so sorry. I often dream about people I've killed in the past. It's awful having to relive that," Mitchell said.

"Maybe it's your conscience?" Amber suggested.

"Nah I don't have a conscience. Remember I told you I lost my conscience when I became a vampire," Mitchell said.

They continued to talk about it over breakfast then headed to Mitchell's place. There they found that George had come back and that Nina had told him she still loved him despite what he was. She was worried that she had been infected by George scratching her.

"If you are a werewolf I'm sure you can manage it like George does. No reason why you can't have a full and active life," Amber said.

"I know. And it means I have even more in common with George. We can support each other," Nina said.

"That's fantastic," Amber said.

"How about you?" Did you make it home safely?" Nina asked.

"Yeah I did. Seth tried attacking us but Mitchell got rid of him," Amber said.

"What did he do?" Nina asked.

"I threatened to kill him if he touched Amber again. He was going to kill her," Mitchell said.

"He manifested because he was angry. Damn he was sexy," Amber said.

Nina laughed.

"You're the only person I know of who thinks a vampire is sexy," she said.

As Mitchell had to go to work Amber headed to her counseling courses. So far she hadn't told many of her friends that she had a new boyfriend. But she knew she needed to introduce Mitchell to them at some point. By the end of the day Amber was exhausted as it had been a long day. Heading home Amber was ready to relax and enjoy a peaceful evening. Mitchell was going to be joining her at hers later on and they were going to watch a movie. After Amber got home she had dinner then settled down on the couch to read until Mitchell came. About 10 minutes later there came a knock at the door and Amber put her book down as she assumed it was Mitchell. Going to the door she opened the door expecting to see Mitchell only to find it was her ex-boyfriend Geoff.

"Can I help you?" Amber asked.

"I heard you're seeing some new prick. What does he have that I don't have," Geoff asked.

"He's everything you aren't. Kind, charming, funny and super nice," Amber said.

"How dare you say that," Geoff said.

"It's true. You used to hit me and verbally abuse me," Amber said.

"Only because I love you," Geoff said.

"Bullocks," Amber said.

Geoff's expression darkened.

"What did you say?" he asked, grabbing Amber's arm.

"Get off me," Amber said.

"I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. No one tells me I don't love them," Geoff said.

He began hitting her and she fell to the floor hoping Mitchell would arrive soon.

Mitchell arrived a short time later to hear Amber whimpering. Bursting in he saw Geoff hitting her and his face went dark with fury, his eyes going black and his fangs descending.

"How dare you hit MY girlfriend," Mitchell spat.

Geoff looked up and seeing Mitchell's black eyes and sharp fangs screamed in horror and stumbled back, away from Amber petrified of what he was seeing.

"I am going to freaking kill you," Mitchell snarled.

Amber could see that he had manifested and she was afraid he would lose control. Geoff screamed again as Mitchell advanced on him fury in his eyes.

"Mitchell don't. You don't want to do this," Amber called out, as Mitchell grabbed Geoff and slammed him into the wall.

By then Mitchell was pinning Geoff against the wall his breath coming in hisses.

"I should rip your throat out for what you've done," Mitchell growled.

"No," Amber cried out.

"But I'm not not like that anymore," Mitchell growled, letting him go, "If you ever, ever touch Amber again you might not be so lucky. Now get out of here before I change my mind. GO," Mitchell ended.

Geoff immediately took off as fast as he could looking petrified. Amber watched him running then turned to Mitchell and saw that he was relaxing. His eyes had gone back to normal and his fangs were gone.

Amber smiled at Mitchell.

"Well done on not losing control," she said.

"You don't know how hard that was. When I saw him hitting you all I wanted to do was tear him to pieces," Mitchell said.

"But you didn't. You stayed in control. You didn't kill and you didn't feed. I'm proud of you," Amber said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I came very close to losing control. That was pretty scary to be honest. Do you know what stopped me? I thought if I do this. If I kill him what will Amber think of me then. Especially if I do it in front of her. I knew you'd be so disappointed. Especially as I know if I'd killed him I would almost certainly have fed from him. I wouldn't be able to help myself," Mitchell said.

He hung his head ashamed of how close he came to losing control. Amber hugged him.

"You've proved that you can control yourself. I doubt he'll trouble me again. Now that he knows my boyfriend is a vampire he'll be too scared to touch me," Amber said.

"I hope he doesn't blab to anyone. Not that they'd believe him as I look like a normal human being when I'm not manifesting," Mitchell said.

"Shall we watch that movie?" Amber asked.

"Let's," Mitchell said.

So Amber put the movie on.

"Who was that creep anyway?" Mitchell asked after they started watching.

"Ex-boyfriend. I left him cause he hit me and he still hasn't accepted that I don't love him," Amber said.

"Well I don't think you'll be bothered by him again. He was pretty freaked out when he saw my fangs and black eyes," Mitchell said.

He looked at Amber and the two began to laugh. It was good to be able to laugh about what had happened and both felt a lot more relaxed after that. Mitchell looked at Amber and smiled enjoying her company.

"I think you are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life," Mitchell said.

"If only we could be together forever. But we can't as I'm going to grow old and die and you'll remain the same. After I'm gone you'll find someone else and so on and so on," Amber said.

Mitchell knew she was right. He would live forever and when she was gone he would have to face life without her. Unless when she died he staked himself.

"You know when you die I could stake myself if I decide I don't want to carry on living so to speak," Mitchell said.

That thought had occurred to Amber.

"But when I start to age we won't be able to be together. I would be old enough that people would think I'm your mother and then your grandmother," Amber said.

Mitchell knew that was very true.

A few weeks later Amber was invited to a party Geraldine was having.

"Bring Mitchell," Geraldine suggested.

"I will," Amber said.

By then she and Mitchell had been dating for 2 months and it was beginning to get serious. It was the longest Mitchell had been with a woman since Josie. That night Amber told Mitchell about the party.

"I'd love to come. It's time I met your friends," Mitchell said.

"Too right. I've meet yours and I'm good friends with them now," Amber said.

"That's right. You supported Nina through her first transformation along with Annie for which she was really grateful," Mitchell said.

"I'm sure my friends will be very accepting of you," Amber said.

"I will be a regular guy to them. They don't need to know that I am a vampire," Mitchell said.

"That's right," Amber said.

"Bring on the party then. I can't wait to meet your friends," Mitchell said.

Amber smiled and they began discussing what they would wear. She couldn't wait to show Mitchell off to those who hadn't met him.

They went from Amber's to the party and when they got there Amber led Mitchell to the backdoor and knocked. Geraldine came to the door and invited them in, showing them through to the living room. Everyone looked up as Amber entered, hand in hand with Mitchell.

"Everyone this is John Mitchell. Mitchell these are my friends," Amber said, "He goes by Mitchell," she added.

Mitchell smiled and waved to Amber's friends. Soon everyone was mingling and Amber was pleased to see that Mitchell seemed to be fitting in with her friends. They all seemed to like him and he seemed to enjoy their company.

"So are we going to be hearing wedding bells soon?" Geraldine asked.

Amber looked at Mitchell and shrugged.

"Maybe. We've only been together for two months so let's see what happens," Amber said.

Mitchell smiled and wrapped his arms around her enjoying the warmth of her body near his. He was always cold but this didn't bother Amber.

"Do you have any family Mitchell?" Roz asked.

"Nah they are all dead," Mitchell said, which was true.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mitchell's parents and siblings had died years before. He hadn't seen them since before he was turned because they believed he had died on the battlefield during World War 1. For all he knew his so many greats nieces and nephews could be living in Ireland but he had never been back to Ireland. The idea intrigued him though as it would be interesting to find out if he did have family still living in Ireland. Of course he had no idea how they would react to find out that their so many greats uncle was actually still alive and the reason why.

"Penny for them?" Amber asked.

"I was just thinking about the possibility that I could have family in Ireland. Descendants of my siblings and cousins etcetera," Mitchell said.

"That thought had occurred to me. Have you ever been back to Ireland since you know, since Herrick turned you," Amber said.

"To be honest, no," Mitchell said, "I don't know how my family, if their descendants are in Ireland, would react to me. I'd have to explain why I was still alive and that would mean revealing my true nature to them," Mitchell said.

Amber nodded as she could understand the implications of that.

"Did you want to go to Ireland and see if there are any Mitchells in the area you lived in? That would be the best place to start." Amber said.

"No I don't think it's a good idea. I really don't know how I'd explain who I am," Mitchell said.

"Ok fair enough, forget I asked," Amber said.

"Thanks," Mitchell said.

"I'm so happy for you. Mitchell seems like a really great guy," Roz said, joining them again.

"He is, he's wonderful," Amber said.

Mitchell slid his arms around Amber and Amber smiled happily.

"I'm so so happy. Girls I think I'm in love," Amber said.

"How long have you been together?" Roz asked.

"2 months," Amber said.

"Geoff's been around again," Geraldine said.

"I know. He showed up at mine and had a go. Mitchell caught him hitting me and sent him packing. Scared the daylights out of him in fact," Amber said.

"He's lucky I didn't kill him. I wanted to rip his throat out when I saw him hitting Amber," Mitchell said.

Roz and Geraldine could understand that.

"It's great that you're so protective of Amber. Geoff was a complete douchebag to her. He used to to hit her all the time," Roz said.

"You're kidding me," Mitchell said.

He hadn't realized how bad things had been and later after the party finished and they were heading home he asked Amber about it.

"How bad were things with Geoff? Honestly," Mitchell asked.

Amber looked at him tears in her eyes and slowly told him everything.

"I should have ripped his throat out when I had the chance to. Doing what he did to you. What a douchebag" Mitchell said, when she was finished.

"Killing him is not the answer to the problem. You're doing so so well. Why go and spoil your good work over a douchebag like him," Amber said.

"You're right. However I'm sure one of the other vampires would love to feed from him," Mitchell said.

"No Mitchell I couldn't possibly go along with something like that. Geoff might be a douchebag but he doesn't deserve to die. He needs to get help for his anger issues," Amber said.

Mitchell nodded.

"You're right. But I don't like it. What if he shows up at yours and has another go at you? I don't know if I could control myself if I caught him hitting you again," Mitchell said.

"I don't know. But if he did hit me again and you caught him in the act and killed him his death would be in defense of me," Amber said.

"That is good to know. But there's still the problem that if I kill him I WOULD feed from him. I wouldn't be able to help myself," Mitchell said.

"And it only takes one feeding for you to fall off the wagon. I understand," Amber said.

"Yes. I daren't feed even once," Mitchell said.

Amber could only hope and pray that Geoff didn't show up at hers again and start hitting her. By then they were back at her place and Amber invited Mitchell in for a coffee. As Amber put the kettle on Mitchell watched her his eyes roving over her slim but curvy body his thoughts on how it would be to make love to her. His body grew warm as desire spread through him even though he knew he couldn't act on it. He wondered if they got married where they would marry. There was no way he as a vampire could marry her in a church as he couldn't go into a church.

"Babe if we were to marry where would you want to get married?" he asked.

"Well originally I wanted a church wedding but I realize that won't work for us because of your condition. So I was wondering what you'd prefer," Amber said.

"I would like it to be in a registry office. Nothing religious is included in a ceremony there and that's safest for me. I'm sorry if that disappoints you," Mitchell said.

"It is absolutely fine. I understand completely," Amber said.

As it was still a bit soon to be thinking about weddings and getting married they changed the topic to Mitchell's friends.

"Nina and George have been contacted by an outfit called CenSSA. It's the Center for the Study of Supernatural Activities and they claim to have a cure for lycanthropy. I'm somewhat skeptical but they are wanting to give it a try," Mitchell said.

"What do they have to do?" Amber said.

"They've been asked to go to CenSSA's facility by a man named Kemp. He has said he can help them," Mitchell said.

"I hope he is right," Amber said.

"Kemp also thinks he can help Annie cross over," Mitchell said.

"How does he intend to do that?" Amber asked.

"I don't know," Mitchell said.

Amber felt uneasy but didn't let it show.

"I have some other news as well. The vampires want to stop drinking blood and have asked if I can help them set up a support group," Mitchell said.

"Does Seth know about this?" Monda asked.

"He does but the vampires don't recognize him as the new leader of the coven. That's what a group of vampires is, a coven," Mitchell explained.

"Are you going to help them?" Amber asked.

"I'd like to," Mitchell said.

A week later Amber and Mitchell had dinner together and Mitchell told her that he'd set up the group for the vampires who wanted to abstain from drinking blood.

"It's like an alcoholics anonymous group if you know what that is," Mitchell said.

"Yeah it's a group for recovering alcoholics and they support one another and I think are accountable to the group. It's' completely anonymous so only the members of the group and the facilitator know who is in the group," Amber said.

"That's spot on. The members of the group are going to support each other to stay on the wagon. I'm facilitating it and it's great to be helping others," Mitchell said.

"I'm proud of you. If there is anything I can do to help just ask," Amber said.

"There isn't. You're not a vampire so you aren't one of us so to speak. We have to do this ourselves," Mitchell said.

"Is Seth going to cause any problems?" Amber asked.  
"I don't know. He's not interested in being part of the group that I do know. The vampires recognize me as their leader not him. I've told him he isn't welcome at the coven unless he promises to give up blood as the rest of us are," Mitchell said.

"Bet that went down real well not," Amber said.

"You got that right," Mitchell said.

The vampires met once a week to support each other and Amber would usually think about Mitchell at that time and hope he was doing ok. He would come and see her after each session and let her know how it had gone. For the next three months everything went smoothly and Mitchell made great progress with the vampires at the meetings. But then one evening Amber was watching TV as she usually did while Mitchell was at the support group meeting and thinking about Mitchell and what he was doing. When the programme she was watching had finished Amber realized that Mitchell should have been there by then as he usually showed up during the programme. Something felt wrong but Amber told herself not to panic and that Mitchell had probably been delayed. So she got ready for bed hoping Mitchell would eventually turn up. As it grew later and later and he didn't show up Amber became more and more concerned about him. It wasn't like Mitchell to not show up as he'd shown up regular as clockwork every week and she was worried something had happened. She called George and told him that Mitchell hadn't shown up and that was worried about him. George told her that he wasn't there either and that he and Annie were worried about him too. Finally Amber had to go to bed and she fell into a restless sleep, hoping that Mitchell was ok and would show up the next day.

The next morning Amber heard on the news that there'd been an explosion at the B Edwards funeral parlor. Fearing the worst Amber raced around to the house Mitchell shared with George, Nina and Annie.

"He didn't come home at all last night," George said, after letting Amber in.

This was the worst possible news she could hear as she now feared that Mitchell had been caught in the explosion.

"Crap. I heard there was an explosion at the funeral parlor last night. He was there! The vampires were having their weekly support group meeting," Amber said.

"Oh no. Oh no," George said.

He raced out the door Amber following. It didn't take them long to get to the remains of the funeral parlor. It didn't look good and Amber burst into tears fearing the worst. George wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her as best as he could.

"At least it would have been quick," George said.

"I wonder what happened last night," Amber said.

They found out that a bomb had been planted under the funeral parlor and that it had gone off during the time the vampires would have been having their meeting. There were no signs of any bodies. Amber cried even harder to hear this.

"Come back to our place for now," George suggested.

So Amber returned to their place with him. Both Nina and Annie were very upset when they heard what Amber and George had found out. Amber and Mitchell had been together for 5 months by that time and Amber couldn't begin to imagine life without him.

Later that day everyone was surprised when Mitchell walked through the door. Amber threw herself into his arms, tears pouring down her face.

"I thought I'd lost you," she sobbed.

"I'm ok Amber. I'm ok," Mitchell said.

His face was streaked with soot as were his clothes.

"When the place blew up Ivan shielded me saving my life. I was knocked out for while then when I came to I was confused and disoriented. Daisy had survived as well and she took me back to hers so I could rest and recover," Mitchell said.

"Who are Ivan and Daisy?" Amber asked.

They are, sorry, were a married couple. Ivan died in the explosion and Daisy's distraught," Mitchell said.

"Who the heck would have done such a thing?" Amber asked.

"I don't know but it makes me furious that so many vampires have been wiped out. Everyone was doing so well in staying clean," Mitchell said.

He broke down and it was Amber's turn to comfort him. Once he'd regained his composure Amber looked at him.

"How many people… sorry I mean vampires were there?" Amber asked.

"32 including Daisy and I. And no Seth wasn't there," Mitchell said.

"That's a shame as it would have meant he wasn't a threat anymore," Amber said.

Mitchell and Amber went back to Amber's as they wanted to be alone together for a while. At Amber's they cuddled up on the couch and just held each other close for a while.

"I'm just so glad you are ok. I thought you had been killed. I love you so much that I don't know what I'd do without you," Amber said.

"I thought I was a gonna myself to be honest," Mitchell said.

"I'm so thankful to Ivan for shielding you. He saved you," Amber said.

"But at the cost of his own life. I don't know what Daisy is going to do," Mitchell said.

"That isn't our problem. I'm just so glad you survived. Were you hurt at all. I know you'd heal pretty quick," Amber said.

"Nah I'm fine," Mitchell said.

He kissed her gently on the lips and soon they were making out. When they came up for air Mitchell smiled at Amber.

"When I had recovered I realized something. I've been given another chance. What if I'd been killed in that explosion and you'd lost me. There are so many things I still want to do and I want to do them with you," Mitchell said.

He stood then got down on one knee.

"Amber Reigns I love you. Will you marry me and be my wife?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I love you John Mitchell," Amber said.

Mitchell got to his feet and drawing Amber close kissed her intensely.

"I haven't got a ring to give you but we can go to a jewelers tomorrow and I'll buy you a ring," Mitchell said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So the next day they went to the local jewelry shops and had a look at the rings they had there. Amber eventually settled on a gold band with some diamonds set into it. Mitchell bought it then after he was given the ring he slipped it onto Amber's finger. They then went to Mitchell's place to share the news with Annie, George and Nina. All three were home when the two arrived and after they had greeted the others Mitchell smiled.

"Amber and I have some news for you," Mitchell said.

Everyone looked at them wondering what their news was.

"Amber and I.. we're getting married," Mitchell said.

"He asked me to marry him last night," Amber said.

"Congratulations. Did he give you a ring?" Nina asked.

"Mitchell bought me a ring this morning," Amber said.

She showed Nina and Annie had a look too.

"Congrats Amber," Annie said.

"Dude are you serious? How can you marry her. Have you forgotten what you are?" George asked.

"Of course I haven't. Amber is keeping me on the wagon and with her at my side I am safe. I know I won't kill or feed," Mitchell said.

"What happens when you you know consummate the marriage. Wouldn't it end shall we say badly like every other time you've shagged a woman. You know, score a bird, shag her and end up killing her or turning her like you did Lauren," George said.

"Oh for crying out loud George I think I can control myself," Mitchell said, "I love Amber. I think that will make a difference you know," he ended.

Mitchell couldn't believe that George had reacted the way he had.

"What happened to being happy for me. You know congratulations Mitchell that's awesome," Mitchell said.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Congrats Mitchell it's fantastic news," George said.

"He's only being practical," Amber said.

"I know. But I promise I won't end up biting you when we consummate the marriage," Mitchell said.

"That means no love bites unless you can guarantee me you'll keep your fangs where they belong," Amber said.

"I promise," Mitchell said.

"So where are you going to get married?" George asked.

"Definitely not a church. We are thinking it will be in a registry office as there isn't anything religious included in their ceremonies," Mitchell said.

"Have you decided who will be in the bridal party?" Annie asked.

"I'd like you to be George as we're best mates and I think Amber's going to have one of her friends as bridesmaid. Nina and Annie you're invited to the ceremony of course," Mitchell said.

"So how soon is the wedding to take place," George asked.

"Few weeks. Amber needs time to organize a dress for her and for her bridesmaid. I'm just gonna wear a black suit and tie and a white shirt. It's kind of our formal dress," Mitchell said.

George, Nina and Annie wanted to throw an engagement party for them and invite all their neighbors.

"Why don't we have a street party," Amber suggested.

"That's a fantastic idea," Mitchell said.

So a week later a street party was held. Practically the whole street turned out to help Amber and Mitchell celebrate.

"See this is how it should be. I think they've really accepted us," Mitchell said to George.

He was really happy, not only that he was marrying the love of his long life but also that they were finally being able to live as regular human beings despite not being human. The only thing that marred the day was that the other vampires weren't able to share in his celebrations as apart from Daisy and Seth they were all gone. And they still didn't know who had planted the bomb at the funeral parlor or even if all the vampires were targets or if he Mitchell was the target. And that scared him a little. What if he had been the target and whoever was trying to kill him tried again and Amber ended up being killed if she was with him.

"Hey babe don't look so worried. This is a celebration," Amber said.

Mitchell knew she was right so he put his worries out of his mind and joined in the fun. There was plenty of alcohol to go around and Nina had baked them a beautiful cake.

George and Annie had moved the speakers from their stereo out to the front steps and were in charge of music. Everyone was dancing and having a fantastic time.

"Hey congratulations Mitchell," Fleur said.

She and Bernie had come to the party and both were delighted for Mitchell.

"Thanks," Mitchell said.

"No it's thanks to Amber for getting me to see a bit of sense and realize that you had made a genuine mistake. Bernie has a really good friend in you," Fleur said.

Bernie often hung out with Mitchell and Amber and Amber had developed a close friendship with him. He and Fleur still didn't know that Mitchell was a vampire but Mitchell had talked about the possibility of telling them.

"If Fleur was to see that I don't have a reflection for instance she could start asking questions. Awkward questions," Mitchell said.

"How do you think they would react," Amber asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Mitchell said.

"I am happy to be there for support if you need me to be," Amber said.

"Are you planning to have children after you get married?" Fleur asked Mitchell.

"We aren't sure yet," Mitchell said.

"I'd like to. I've always wanted to be a mum," Amber said.

"It's the best thing in the world. Even when your child is a little git at times," Fleur said.

Amber looked at Mitchell who smiled and wondered if it was the right time to tell them.

"Well to be honest I CAN'T have children," Mitchell said.

Amber looked at him realizing he was going to tell Fleur and Bernie. She slipped her arm around his waist letting him know he had her support.

"You see. I'm not exactly human. I am 117 years old and I died when I was 24 during World War 1. I'm a vampire," Mitchell said.

"Get out of here," Fleur said.

"I can prove it to you. Vampires don't have a reflection. Do you have a mirror?" Mitchell asked.

Fleur fished around in her handbag and produced a small mirror she used to apply makeup. Mitchell held it up so that Amber would be visible and he should be visible but wouldn't be.

"Look in the mirror Fleur," Mitchell said, softly.

She did so and could see Amber and that was it. No one was reflected beside her even though Mitchell was there.

"Oh my word you are really a vampire. I didn't think they existed," Fleur said.

"Cool," Bernie proclaimed.

"Don't worry I have no intention of feeding off anyone. I don't drink blood," Mitchell explained.

Fleur seemed relieved to hear that and Mitchell went on to explain that when he had been turned he had been frozen like a photograph and that meant he was sterile.

"Shoot Amber you don't mind that you can't have kids with your fiancé?" Fleur asked.

"Not at all. We've talked about adopting or using donor sperm," Amber said.

"You've got a very loving fiancée there. Not only does she not care that you are a vampire she doesn't mind that you can't have kids," Fleur said.

"I am Mitchell's rock. I keep him strong and able to stay off the blood," Amber said.

"Yeah. Amber is good for me. She is what I've needed for so long," Mitchell said.

"How did you react when you found out that Mitchell is you know a vampire," Fleur asked.

"I thought his fangs and black eyes were sexy," Amber said.

"So that's why those boys that were hassling me got so scared. Awesome," Bernie said.

"Oh the reason you didn't think we existed Fleur was that the general public don't know we exist. Think of the panic if they did know. Everyone would be afraid we'd kill them. And others would want eternal life so we'd have a queue a mile long. And then there'd be those who would want to wipe us out as they'd see us as an abomination," Mitchell said.

"Yes I quite see what you mean," Fleur said.

"So you can't tell ANYONE what I have told you," Mitchell said.

"Your secret is safe with me," Fleur said.

"The only problem the two of us have is what happens when Amber ages. I won't age," Mitchell said.

"Is turning Amber an option?" Fleur asked.

"NO. I won't subject her to being what I am. She would be subject to cravings for blood just like I am. I don't want her going through that," Mitchell said.

"So what happens when she dies?" Fleur asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know. The thought of losing her terrifies me as I KNOW if I didn't have Amber in my life I'd eventually end up going back to my old ways of killing and feeding. I don't want that," Mitchell said.

Fleur nodded.

"So where are you two going to live after you're married?" Bernie asked.

"Amber is going to move in with me. George and Annie will be our flat mates," Mitchell said.

The party went until late in the night. A week later George and Nina told Mitchell and Annie they were going to check out CenSSA's facilities and find out more about how they could help them.

"Good luck. I hope it all goes well," Mitchell said as they left.

He went to work and at the end of the day when he returned home he found that George and Nina hadn't come back.

"They need to stay at CenSSA's headquarters," Annie told him.

"So it's just you and me tonight?" Mitchell asked.

"Sounds like it. Unless Amber's going to be here," Annie said.

"Would you mind if she stayed over?" Mitchell asked.

"That would be fun," Annie said.

So Mitchell called Amber and invited her over. When she got there Mitchell invited her in and they sat in the lounge with Annie and talked.

"How are the wedding plans coming along?" Annie asked.

"Really great, I've found a dress to wear," Amber said.

"And she won't let me see her in it until our wedding day," Mitchell said.

"That's tradition Mitchell," Annie said.

"I can let you see it though Annie if you like," Amber said.

"Awesome," Annie said.

"We've got the music, guest list and reception all sorted too. And chosen which registry office we're going to use. We've also picked the vows we'll use. So we are pretty much sorted," Mitchell said.

"Yay I bet you're looking forward to your wedding day and night," Annie said

"Yes we are. But I am apprehensive about our wedding night. I just don't know what will happen when Amber and I make love. I'm still terrified I could lose control and feed from her which would kill her if I didn't save her," Mitchell said.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Annie said.

"There's only one way to find out I guess," Amber said.

"Yeah and I am looking forward to it as I love you so much Amber," Mitchell said.

"I guess after our wedding I'll be Amber Mitchell or Mrs. John Mitchell," Amber said.

"Yes yes you will," Mitchell said smiling.

Amber snuggled into Mitchell liking the sound of this. They were cuddled up on the couch and even though Mitchell was cold as always Amber was used to this.

Later in the evening George called and Mitchell answered the phone.

"Mitchell I know who blew up the funeral parlor," he said.

"Who?" Mitchell asked.

"CenSSA. They consider vampires to be monsters and therefore seek to destroy them," George said.

"What about you and Nina. Are you ok?" Mitchell asked.

"We're fine but I found a message on the wall by the floor in our room. It says that all the werewolves die," George said.

"What exactly do they intend to do to help you?" Mitchell asked.

"They want to put us in a pressure chamber. They told us raising the pressure would prevent us from transforming. But after seeing that message I'm really worried. What if the procedure kills us?" George asks.

"Will they let you leave if you decide you don't want to try their procedure?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm not sure," George said.

He had to go after that and Mitchell hung up a worried expression on his face. Amber noticed and asked him what was wrong. He told her what George had told him.

"If they can kill 30 vampires I have no doubts that they could and would kill werewolves. George and Nina need to get out of there," Mitchell said.

He was furious that CenSSA had killed the vampires but at the same time didn't want revenge as he had no desire to kill again. But Daisy was another matter. If she learnt what had happened she might want to kill humans in an act of revenge.

"Do you want to go and help them get out of there?" Amber asked.

"Yes and no," Mitchell said, "yes I'd like to help them but no there's too much risk of me losing control and killing people," Mitchell said.

"What if I come with you?" Amber asked.

"Too dangerous. George and Nina will be transforming. Don't want you getting scratched or even killed," Mitchell said.

"We have to do something," Annie said.

"What say we all go," Amber said.

"I said no. Annie and I will go. Annie I need you to make sure I don't lose control," Mitchell said.

"Should I go home or stay here," Amber said.

"Stay here. You're still welcome to stay the night," Mitchell said.

Amber nodded. She and Mitchell hugged and kissed.

"Please stay safe and please don't give into temptation. You'd never forgive yourself if you screwed up," Amber said.

"Don't stay up waiting," Mitchell said.

He and Annie then left and after they were gone Amber decided the best thing to do was to go to bed. She was sleeping on in Annie's room since Annie didn't need to use her bed. So Amber changed into her nightwear, got ready for bed and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amber was awoken about 3am the next morning by the others arriving home. To her relief Nina and George were with them. Mitchell looked disheveled but Amber was pleased to see there wasn't any blood on him or around his mouth.

"Are you ok?" Amber asked him.

"I'm fine. Nearly lost control a few times though," Mitchell said.

"Tell me what happened?" Amber asked.

"We went to CenSSA headquarters and I managed to deal with anyone who got in my way by baring my fangs at them and scaring them. I didn't have to kill anyone as they all got out of my way pretty quick when I bared my fangs. It was either get out of my way or deal with an angry vampire. Most decided discretion was the better part of valor but some of them tried to fight and that's when I nearly lost control but didn't. Anyway we found Nina and George and got out of there," Mitchell said.

"I'm just glad you are all ok," Amber said.

She hugged them all and shared and intense kiss with Mitchell.

"The reason I didn't lose control babe was that I thought about the disappointment you'd feel if I gave in and succumbed to my thirst," Mitchell said.

"I'm proud of you babe," Amber said.

They went to bed and the next morning over breakfast were listening to the news as they usually did when they heard reports of a massacre on a train.

"Daisy and Seth it has to be," Mitchell said.

"Why would they do that?" Amber asked.

"Revenge for the killing of the vampires at the funeral parlor," Mitchell said.

"Well it's nothing to do with you so don't worry about it babe. Focus on our wedding," Amber said.

"You don't understand," Mitchell said, "Seth may try to frame me and get them to believe I did it," Mitchell said.

"And if you're arrested and they take your photo…," Amber said, realization dawning.

"Exactly. I would be forced to kill everyone in the police station to avoid our existence being made public. And that is what Seth would want as he knows if I was forced to kill I would feed too," Mitchell said.

"Shoot that's bad.," Amber said.

"All he has to do is say he knows who committed the massacre and name me as one of the perpetrators," Mitchell said.

"Why does Seth want you to start feeding again so badly," Amber asked.

"He wants me on his side so he can rebuild the vampire clan. He wants to see Herrick's plans for world domination by the vampires come to fruition," Mitchell said.

After some discussion about things it is decided to carry on as normal in the meantime and see if anything happened.

A week later they were relaxing at home and it was the night before Mitchell and Amber's wedding. Amber wasn't there as she had Roz, Nina and Geraldine over for the night. George and Mitchell were having a few drinks to celebrate Mitchell's final night as a single man. They had allowed Annie to join in as well. A knock came at the door and when George answered the door he found that it was Kemp one of those who'd been involved with CenSSA.

"What do you want?" Mitchell asked coming to the door.

"To help Annie cross over," Kemp said.

He had another man with him and George invited them in.

"You do realize it's my wedding tomorrow, " Mitchell said, "And I'd like Annie to be there for it," he added.

"But it's Annie's time," Kemp said.

He suddenly stabbed the man with him with a stake killing him and causing a doorway to appear. He then began chanting causing Annie to be pulled towards the door.

"Mitchell stop him," Annie cried out.

"I can't. I can't kill. If I kill I will feed," Mitchell cried out.

He was distraught at the predicament he was in.

"You can't but I can", George said.

He grabbed the stake from the man's corpse and stabbed Kemp with it, killing him.

"Crazy bastard," George said.

Mitchell collapsed sobbing.

"Why couldn't I help her George?" he sobbed.

"Because you knew it would be the wrong thing to do. As much as you wanted to help her you'd have ended up hurting yourself and Amber if you'd succumbed to your thirst. I could tell you were this close to killing Kemp which is why I did what I did. Not only to save Annie but to save you from yourself.

"Thank you George. Thank you so much. I'd have never forgiven myself if I had allowed Annie to be taken through the door," Mitchell said.

"You also wouldn't have forgiven yourself if you'd saved Annie but ended up feeding. As you said yourself you'd only need to feed once to fall off the wagon," George said.

"I know I know," Mitchell said.

He didn't ever want to feel like that again. Unable to do anything to help someone he cared about because he was afraid of what it would do to him.

"Either way you stood to lose something. I couldn't allow that to happen. You saved me from those vampires that time. And now I've saved you," George said.

"Thank you George. I guess I can say that this proves I really can control myself. Amber will be really proud of me yet again," Mitchell said.

George called the police and when they came he explained that Kemp had tried to hurt Annie after killing the other man and he'd killed Kemp in self-defense which was true. The police cleaned up and took the bodies away. Annie was shaken and had rent a ghosted somewhere so Mitchell decided to make sure she was ok. But when he went upstairs to search for her he couldn't find her.

"I wonder if she's gone to Amber's place," George said.

He called Nina who had also gone there and found out that Annie had shown up there in a real state. Amber was in the process of talking to her and trying to calm her down. Nina wanted to know why Annie was in the state she was in so George explained as best as possible what had happened. Nina was very relieved to hear that it had been George and not Mitchell who'd killed Kemp. At Amber's when Nina got off the phone she related to Amber, Geraldine and Roz what had happened.

"Did Mitchell kill Kemp?" Amber asked, urgently.

"No it was George. Mitchell said he couldn't kill him," Nina said.

"Oh thank heavens," Amber said, relief obvious in her voice.

Roz and Geraldine looked at Amber confused and Amber realized that the time had come to tell them about Mitchell's true nature. They had been shocked when Annie had just appeared so Amber had had to tell them about her true nature.

"Girls, get ready for a shock. Mitchell is… well Mitchell is a vampire. He's not like other vampires though in that he doesn't drink blood or kill. That's why he couldn't kill Kemp," Amber said.

She knew Mitchell would understand why she was telling the girls about his true nature.

"What Amber says is true," Nina said.

Roz and Geraldine looked dumbfounded.

"You're telling us that you're really truly honestly marrying a vampire," Roz finally said.

"Yes I am but he's the sweetest kindest man you could meet. In fact when he was turned he asked to be turned to save his men," Amber said.

She explained the circumstances of Mitchell's being turned.

"What was he like before he met you?" Geraldine asked.

"I think he has killed in the past but definitely not since he met me," Amber said firmly.

"Has he turned anyone?" Amber asked.

"Only one as far as I know and she died in an explosion," Amber said.

"Are there many other vampires around here?" Roz asked.

"Only two besides Mitchell. There were at least another 30 besides them but all died in an explosion at the funeral parlor where their clan was based," Amber said.

"Ouch. How did Mitchell survive?" Geraldine asked.

"Another vampire shielded him saving his life," Amber said

The girls talk turned to the wedding and they talked until it grew late.

The next morning Amber was up early getting ready for the wedding. She was wearing a white strapless gown which flared at the waist and a short veil. After the girls had breakfast Roz helped Amber get dressed and did her hair then Amber helped Roz with her dress and hair. Finally it was time to go to the registry office. One of Amber's male friends was driving them to the registry office and giving her away. He had met Mitchell at the party for Roz and again at their engagement party. Of course he didn't know Mitchell was a vampire. Only Roz and Geraldine knew and Amber wasn't sure if she'd tell her other friends. She'd only told Roz and Geraldine because she'd had to. At the registry office everyone alighted from the car and Amber went inside to meet with the registrar taking her documentation. She and Mitchell had already been to the registry office 16 days earlier to give formal notice of their intention to marry. Amber came out a few minutes later and then after a short wait her friend Chris led her inside and down the short aisle. She smiled when she saw Mitchell and when he saw her his eyebrows shot so high she thought they'd disappear into his hair. He looked fantastic in his black suit, white shirt and black tie. George was dressed similarly and Roz had a pale blue dress on. She was following Amber down the aisle. When Amber reached Mitchell, Chris put her hand into Mitchell's then went to his seat. The registrar began the ceremony with a short introduction and then it was time for the civil marriage declarations.

"Are you John Mitchell lawfully free to marry Amber Reigns?" the registrar asked

"I am, " Mitchell said.

"Are you Amber Reigns lawfully free to marry John Mitchell?" the registrar asked.

"I am," Amber said.

The two then said their contractual words.

"I, John Mitchell, take you, Amber Reigns, to be my lawfully wedded wife." Mitchell said.

"I, Amber Reigns, take you, John Mitchell, to be my lawfully wedded husband." Amber said

After that the two exchanged rings. They had visited a jeweller the same one that Mitchell bought Amber's engagement ring from and bought their wedding rings there.

"John Mitchell as I take you to be my husband, I promise to love you, honour and respect you. I will stand by you and be true to you always. I will care for you, laugh with you when you are happy, comfort you when you are sad. Whatever life may bring I will always love you." Amber said, slipping Mitchell's ring on to his finger.

"Amber Reigns as I take you to be my wife, I promise to love you, honour and respect you. I will stand by you and be true to you always. I will care for you, laugh with you when you are happy, comfort you when you are sad. Whatever life may bring I will always love you." Mitchell said slipping Ambers ring on to her finger.

The registrar then pronounced them to be husband and wife and they shared a kiss. They were then introduced to their guests as Mr and Mrs John Mitchell then invited to sign the registry along with George and Roz. While that was done some music which they'd chosen played. Finally they led the way out with another piece of music they'd chosen being played. Amber had also chosen the music she went down the aisle to.

Once outside they mingled with their guests for a bit and had official photos taken before heading to the reception. This was being held at a nearby club and was a lunch.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs Amber Mitchell?" Mitchell asked, on the way to the reception.

"Amazing. I can't wait until tonight," Amber said.

"Me neither. I finally get to make you a real woman," Mitchell said.

He smiled and leaning forward he found her mouth with his, kissing her softly. Amber kissed back and soon they were making out. They had to come disentangle themselves from each other when they reached the venue. Getting out of the car they joined the receiving line and greeted their guests. Once all their guests had arrived Amber and Mitchell headed inside and took their place at the top table. After they'd been seated the MC greeted everyone and welcomed them to the reception. The meal was going to be a smorgasbord which meant everyone could choose what they liked. When the MC had finished welcoming everyone the top table went up first to choose their meal followed by everyone else.

"This is delicious," Amber said after she started eating.

"It is," Mitchell agreed.

At the end of their mains it was time for the speeches. George as Mitchell's witness made a speech thanking Roz for being Amber's witness and congratulating Mitchell and Amber on their marriage. He spoke briefly of how Mitchell had saved him when he'd gotten attacked, omitting the fact that it was vampires who'd attacked him because he was a werewolf. After George's speech Mitchell made a speech responding to George's speech. He thanked George for being his witness as well and complimented Amber on her dress. Then other people made speeches toasting the couple and wishing them well in the future.

Once the speeches were done it was time for dessert. Again the top table went first followed by the rest. At the end of dessert there was some dancing.

"May I?" Mitchell asked, offering Amber his arm.

"You may," Amber said.

Mitchell led Amber onto the dance floor and they enjoyed their first dance as a married couple. They drifted around the room to the slow song that was playing.

"You look beautiful, " Mitchell said.

"I'll let you help me out of my dress later," Amber said with a wink.

"I look forward to it," Mitchell said, with a smile.

They were leaving for a short honeymoon as soon as the reception was over. Once the reception was over they went back to Mitchell and George's place which was also now Amber's place as she would be sharing Mitchell's room with him. Their landlord had been happy about this after Mitchell had let him know what was happening. There Mitchell and Amber got changed, Mitchell into his usual black skinny jeans and leather jacket and Amber into something casual. As promised Amber let Mitchell help her out of her dress. She giggled as he unzipped her dress and gently slipped it down.

"There'll be more of that later on I promise," Amber said, after Mitchell had pouted when she'd moved to put her casual clothes on. The two were heading to France for a week so they headed down to the train station to catch a train to Paddington Station. From there they caught the Eurostar to France.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Mitchell and Amber arrived in France they disembarked from the Eurostar then got a taxi to their hotel.

"Are there many vampires here in France?" Amber asked.

"More than likely," Mitchell said.

"I hope they won't bother us," Amber said.

"Nah they won't. Some of them know who I am and if any of them bother us I'll tell them to leave us alone," Mitchell said.

Their trip to Paris had taken 3 hours and they were ready to relax. Although they had arrived in Paris at 5pm UK time it was 6pm French time as France was an hour ahead of the UK. So after checking in at their hotel they took their luggage to their suite then had dinner at the hotel's restaurant. After dinner they decided to check out the nightlife at Paris so headed to a local club Mitchell knew of.

"I came here with Herrick years ago," he explained.

"So you are hoping to catch up with some of your old vampire friends. I wonder how they'll react when they find out you're married and off blood for good," Amber said.

"We will find out," Mitchell said.

They entered the club hand in hand and going to the bar Mitchell ordered them drinks. After they got their drinks they took them to the dance floor and began jamming to the fast bouncy song that was playing.

As they danced Amber became aware of a group of people watching them and could tell Mitchell had noticed them too.

"They are vampires," Mitchell said.

At the end of the song Mitchell led Amber over to the group.

"Hey hey what are you doing here Mitchell," one of them said.

"I'm on my honeymoon Scott," Mitchell said.

"You a married man. I don't believe it," Scott said.

"Believe it. This is Amber, my beautiful wife," Mitchell said, introducing Amber to them.

"You married a human?" Scott asked.

"Yes I did. So what," Mitchell said.

"What happens when you feed from her and she dies? Not a smart move Mitchell," Scott said.

"I'm not feeding," Mitchell said.

"You what?" Scott said.

"You heard me. I'm not drinking blood. Amber gives me the strength I need to stay clean," Mitchell said.

"You're bonkers. You're a vampire mate. Feeding is part of who you are," Scott said.

"Leave it out mate. I've made my choice," Mitchell said.

"Have you screwed her yet?" Scott asked.

"Mind your own," Mitchell said.

"I'll take that as a no. How in the heck do you think you'll keep in control. We know all the stories Mitchell. How you did those twins etc." Scott said.

"I am not that man anymore," Mitchell said.

To Amber's relief the French vampires seemed to accept that.

"I love Amber. I am sure I can keep in control," Mitchell said.

He was getting annoyed that everyone thought he would end up feeding from Amber when they consummated his marriage. However Scott changed the subject and soon they and the vampires were chatting about recent events in Bristol. The French vampires were very surprised to hear that Herrick had been killed by George and that Mitchell was friends with a werewolf and a ghost. They were concerned to hear that Seth and Daisy had massacred a train carriage full of people as there was a huge risk that the general public would find out that vampires exist.

"Seth wants to frame me for it too. He's got this idea in his head that he can get me feeding again and then with my help recruit people and reform the clan in Bristol. But I don't want any part in it," Mitchell said.

"He needs to respect your wishes," Scott said.

"He's also tried to kill Amber and I'm scared he will try again," Mitchell said.

"Well if he does you can save her if you have no other option," Scott said.

"She doesn't deserve to go through what I go through daily," Mitchell said.

They chatted and danced for a while longer and then as it was growing later Amber and Mitchell returned to their hotel as Amber was tired. As a vampire Mitchell did not get tired but he knew Amber needed to sleep. At the hotel Mitchell unlocked the door and the two of them stumbled into their suite kissing intently. They had started kissing in the elevator as they headed up to their suite and were still kissing when they got to their suite. Mitchell paused to lock the door and then they were kissing again.

"Well I guess this is it. The moment of truth," Mitchell said.

"Yes it is. I want you baby," Amber said, her lips inches from his.

"Do you trust me baby?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes I do. I know you won't lose control. So go for it," Amber said.

Mitchell smiled.

"Time to make you a real woman," he said.

Then they were kissing again and fumbling with each other's clothes, both needing to feel skin on skin. Finally they could give into their desires and do what they wanted to and with each other. It wasn't long before they were in the bed…

An hour later they were cuddling, Amber resting her head on Mitchell's hairy chest, their bodies covered in sweat.

"That was so amazing," Amber said.

He had known exactly how to send her into ecstasy.

"I can't believe you'd never had a man before," Mitchell said.

"And you were wonderful. You DIDN'T lose control," Amber said.

"I know I didn't and I have to admit that it was the first time I'd made love with someone and not ended up feeding. Every other time I made love with someone we'd make love and I'd lose control and feed," Mitchell said.

His love making had been intense and passionate and not once had he felt any desire to feed like he usually did when with a woman . This was a major breakthrough for him and he was delighted.

"You're a beautiful beautiful woman," Mitchell said.

"And you're totally sexy," Amber said.

"I guess being in love with you has made a difference," Mitchell said.

"I think so," Amber said.

He smiled feeling very very happy and he gently squeezed Amber. She nuzzled into him and then closed her eyes and went to sleep. He watched her sleeping for a while then went to sleep himself as although he didn't get tired he could sleep if he wanted to.

They spent the next week travelling round France, sightseeing and enjoying being together as a married couple. On the third night of their honeymoon they were staying in a hotel that included a spa bath in their suite. After they'd had dinner they decided to use the spa bath so Mitchell got the bath running.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Mitchell said, his lips inches from Amber's.

They kissed intently their bodies growing hot with their desire. Quickly they shed their clothes and getting into the bath Mitchell turned the taps off and then the two kissed again, Mitchell gently pressing Amber against the side. 45 minutes later they collapsed against the side of the bath panting.

"I love you Amber," Mitchell said.

"And I love you Mitchell," Amber said.

They relaxed in the bath until a knocking came at their suite door. Mitchell quickly got out of the bath, dried off and pulled some clothes on then went to see who it was. While he did that Amber got out of the bath and put her nightwear on. Going into the main part of the suite she saw that Mitchell was talking with Scott.

"So you did manage to avoid biting her," Scott said.

"Yeah I did. Major breakthrough for me," Mitchell said, looking very proud of himself.

"Hey Scott," Amber said.

"Evening Amber. How's it with Big Bad John," Scott asked.

"Don't call me that. I am not that man anymore remember," Mitchell said.

"We're enjoying ourselves," Amber said.

"Scott came here to warn me that the cops in Bristol want to arrest me for the Box Tunnel 20," Mitchell said.

"How did you hear that?" Amber asked Scott.

"Daisy got a message to me. Don't know how she knew you were here in France," Scott said.

"I am not sure either but I suppose she heard about the wedding somehow," Mitchell said.

"Are the police likely to be waiting for us when we return to Bristol?" Amber asked.

"Quite likely. And they'd arrest you too as they'd consider you to be an accessory to the crime," Mitchell said.

"That's a load of bollocks. We're both innocent. There wouldn't be any evidence to suggest you had committed the murders. I mean firstly you were with me at the time in question and secondly Daisy and Seth's prints would be all over the carriage the massacre took place in and there wouldn't be any of your prints there," Amber said.

She was flabbergasted at what had happened.

"I say when we go home I will talk to the police," Amber said.

"They will still arrest us both. I can't let them arrest me. If they take my photo….," Mitchell said.

"No you will not kill them all. You're better than that," Amber said firmly.

"How else can we stop them from finding out vampires exist?" Mitchell asked.

"How about I go home separately from you and you wait here until I've cleared your name," Amber said.

"That might work," Mitchell said.

"Can I trust you not to kill anyone while I'm not with you?" Amber asked.

"Yes you can. I know you'd be disappointed if I did," Mitchell said.

"And don't you lot try and get him to kill either," Amber said to Scott.

"We won't," Scott said.

The three talked for a while longer then Scott left.

"Blow Seth. I just hope I can convince the cops that you're innocent," Amber said.

"I'm sure you will. I have faith in you," Mitchell said.

He lowered his mouth to Amber's and the two kissed.

Three days later their honeymoon ended and Amber returned to England on the Eurostar. When she got to Bristol after catching a train from Paddington she was met by police who arrested her as Mitchell had warned as an accessory to the Box Tunnel 20 massacre. At the police station she told police that Mitchell had been with her at the time of the massacre and that they'd been out clubbing. She made it very clear he was innocent as people in the club had seen them there. To Amber's horror it transpired that Seth had been wearing gloves when he and Daisy had carried out the murders and he'd left a note supposedly from Mitchell claiming that he had been the one who'd carried out the murders. The police promised to talk to the bar manager who was on duty that night and Amber had been taken to a holding cell while they did that. After a few hours wait she was told she was free to go as the bar manager had remembered them being at the club at the time in question.

"Is Mitchell also cleared of suspicion?" she asked.

She was told that he was so once she was home she contacted Mitchell and told him he was free to come home.

Mitchell arrived back that evening and Amber met him at the train station. They flew into each other's arms and hugged and kissed.

"You're brilliant babe. I knew you'd sort things out," he said.

He told her he'd spent a quiet morning at the hotel then come straight home after she'd told him he was no longer under suspicion for the Box Tunnel 20. On the way back to their place Mitchell confided in Amber that he was worried.

"Seth will get to hear that I'm no longer under suspicion. So he may try to kill you as he knows if you are gone there is nothing stopping me from killing again," Mitchell said.

"I'll bear that in mind," Amber said.

They headed back to their place and when they got there George and Annie were pleased to see him.

"We were so worried you'd get arrested," George said.

"Amber straightened everything out and cleared my name," Mitchell said.

"So what now?" Annie asked.

"Well Seth is still out there and I know he's going to try again to get me killing again. I have a bad feeling he's going to try again to kill Amber as he knows she's keeping me clean," Mitchell said.

"Well if he tries to kill her you could turn her. I know you don't want to do that but if it would save her life I'm pretty sure you won't hesitate," George said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Amber said.

They decided to go out that night to a club to celebrate the failure of Seth's plan. After they got there Mitchell bought himself and Amber drinks and found a table. As the night wore on they danced and drank their drinks. After an energetic fast dance Mitchell went to the toilet leaving Amber sitting at their table. She watched everyone else dancing for a while then decided to get some fresh air. Although Mitchell had been awhile she trusted him and knew that he wasn't killing anyone. Heading out of the club Amber leant against the club's wall breathing in the cool night air unaware that Seth was around the corner and was watching her. Seth had come down to the club looking for someone to feed on and when he'd arrived he'd spotted Amber outside. Hardly daring to believe his luck he watched for a while to see whether Mitchell was with her and once it became obvious that he wasn't around he grinned and made his move. Creeping up behind Amber he grabbed her and pushed her hard against the wall.

"Hello there, remember me?" He said.

"Get off me," Amber said.

She began to struggle as Seth smiled, his fangs descending.

"You smell so good. And I'm so very hungry," Seth said, sinking his fangs into her neck. Amber screamed and continued to fight. Seth was very strong though and she could feel herself grow weaker as he drank. Where in the blazes was Mitchell? She needed him before it was too late. She screamed again and again hoping Mitchell could hear it until her eyelids grew heavy and darkness descended.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mitchell heard Amber's screams as he came out of the toilet and immediately raced out of the club knowing that he had to get to her before it was too late. Racing around the corner he found her slumped against the wall, blood all over her front Seth standing in front of her his head bent. Seth turned to look at him and Mitchell saw blood around his mouth and knew instantly what had happened.

"You bastard. Amber is my WIFE. How could you," Mitchell snarled.

Seth smirked then turned back to Amber. Infuriated Mitchell yanked him away from Amber who slumped to the ground, blood bubbling out of her neck.

"I'm going to kill you, you BASTARD," Mitchell snarled, fury contorting his features.

Before he could do anything Seth had darted away into the darkness. Mitchell cursed angrily then turned back to Amber who he could see was near death due to blood loss. He had no choice now in what he had to do as he couldn't live without her. She was his world, his everything and she kept him strong. He had never wanted to turn her into a vampire but it was his only option to save her from death. Amber was already unconscious and Mitchell knew he only had moments to act.

"I'm so sorry babe. So sorry," Mitchell said dropping to his knees and yanking up his sleeve.

Allowing his fangs to manifest he bit his arm, drawing blood then put his arm to Amber's mouth allowing his blood to flow into her mouth and down her throat. She shuddered and lay still and he knew she was clinically dead and would be for a few hours.

Picking Amber up Mitchell stumbled back to their place tears running down his cheeks. George and Nina were watching a movie when he arrived home and they looked up as he entered. They were dumbfounded to see Amber in Mitchell's arms covered in blood.

"W..what happened?" George asked.

"Seth is what happened. He fed from her. Fled before I could kill him," Mitchell said grimly.

"And Amber… Is she…?" George asked.

"Yes and no. I got to her just in time. I turned her as I had to save her. I had to. So Amber is clinically dead now but will awaken in a couple of hours' time," Mitchell said.

"As a vampire?" Nina asked.

"Yes. I hope she will forgive me when she awakens and finds out what I've done," Mitchell said.

"I'm sure she will. Amber loves you. You're her husband," Nina said.

"Could you.. could you help me clean her up?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah sure," Nina said.

Mitchell carried Amber upstairs and Nina followed. In the bathroom they undressed Amber and sponged away the blood then dressed her in some clean clothes then Mitchell carried her into their room and placed her gently on their bed. He sat down near the bed as he wanted to be there when she woke.

Two hours later Amber opened her eyes to find she was at her home in the room she and Mitchell shared. Confused she wondered how she'd gotten there. Her last memories were of Seth attacking her and biting her then she was in a corridor and was going to be judged. And there were men there. Then she remembered what they were going to do and looked at Mitchell wide eyed. How was it that she had come back? Mitchell was sitting by their bed his head in his hands. She sat up and as she did so a wave of nausea flowed over her followed by an intense desire for blood. Mitchell looked up and noticed she was awake.

"Don't try to move too quickly. You need time to adjust," he said.

"Adjust?" Amber asked.

"Babe I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. When Seth attacked you… I… I… had to save you. You were near death when I found you and I couldn't let you go. I love you and I can't live without you. Please forgive me. I promise I didn't drink from you. That was all Seth," Mitchell said, tears running down his cheeks.

Amber's head swam as she realized what had happened. It explained her intense desire for blood.

"I'm a vampire?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We're together forever. Never growing old, never changing," Mitchell said, "I never wanted to subject you to my curse. But I couldn't let you go. If I'd let you die I would have killed again. I know I would," Mitchell said.

"I don't want to drink blood. No matter how hungry I am," Amber said.

"Normally when a vampire recruits a new vampire he will feed him blood and help him adjust to the changes. But I won't feed you blood. I will help you adjust to your new nature. I still love you. This doesn't change how I feel about you. In fact it's even better than before as there is no issue of you growing old and dying," Mitchell said.

"Good. We will get through this together. We can support each other as we stay on the wagon. I'm so glad we have each other," Amber said.

"Did you kill Seth?" Amber asked.

"Bastard got away. But I'd love to see his face when he finds out you're a vampire AND not drinking blood. He can't take you away from me ever now," Mitchell said.

"Unless he stakes me," Amber said.

"I won't let that happen. And I won't abandon you like I did Lauren," Mitchell said.

He wrapped his arms around Amber, holding her close. She snuggled into him and they stayed like that for a while.

"So now what?" Amber eventually asked, looking at Mitchell.

"Carry on as normal. Keep going to your classes. Be as human as possible. Don't let on that anything's happened to you," Mitchell said.

"Can I tell my friends? They know about you," Amber said.

"Yes but only them. No one else," Mitchell said, "Oh and the others here know too. I had to tell them," Mitchell said.

"Of course," Amber said.

"I think you will be fine. In fact you are even more beautiful now," Mitchell said.

He had been worried she would change as some people's personalities changed completely when they were turned but Amber seemed to be the same as she was before he'd been forced to turn her.

"I guess there will be some changes. Like I won't be able to have my photo taken. So I will need to take care to avoid that happening," Amber said.

Her head was spinning as she tried to process everything that had happened. She had mixed feelings about it all. On the one had it meant that she would be with Mitchell for an eternity unless one of them should be staked, torn apart, bled to death or beheaded. On the other it meant she was a monster and would be forever fighting her new nature. And she wouldn't be able to have children, ever, as she was now sterile. But then an idea occurred to her.

"You know what. We could take in some vampires who were turned as children and they would be our children. We could help them stay dry. At least that way we can still have children," Amber said.

"Yes. That is a wonderful idea. I'd love to be a father," Mitchell said.

"How do we go about it?" Amber asked.

"I will contact other vampires and make enquiries, "Mitchell said.

He smiled at Amber and the two hugged then Mitchell lowered his mouth to Amber's and they kissed.

"I bet I look terrible with fangs and black eyes," Amber said, when they came up for air.

"Of course you won't," Mitchell said.

Amber manifested feeling her new fangs sliding down. Then she let herself return to normal.

"Well?" she asked.

"You look totally sexy," Mitchell said.

He found her mouth with his again and the two kissed their kiss quickly deepening. Soon they were fumbling with each other's clothes then in their bed…

Half an hour later they were cuddled up, Amber resting her head on Mitchell's bare chest and his arm around her.

"I guess I better go and find the vampires I want to talk to," Mitchell said.

He wasn't looking forward to contacting other vampires but he had decided to go and find them and talk to them that night. They both got dressed again then Amber went downstairs to find George and Nina talking quietly. They looked up when they heard her coming down the stairs.

"Hey. How are you feeling. We're really sorry about what happened to you," George said.

"I'm ok., actually no I'm great. Hungry but I'm not going to drink blood. Mitchell and I are going to support each other and keep each other on the wagon," Amber said.

"We know what you two were up to as we could hear you down here. Was it um any different now you're a vampire?" George asked.

"Oh my gosh where do I start. It's like all my senses are heightened so it felt so incredible. A billion times better than when I was human," Amber said.

"Well do you think you could keep it down. You weren't that loud when you were still a human," George said, "All that panting and moaning each other's names," he ended.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. I will make sure we keep it down in the future," Amber said.

"Mitchell told us about you adopting some vampire children," Nina said, "I have to say it's a fantastic idea.

"Don't worry I have no problem with werewolves if that concerns you," Amber said.

"We never thought you would. We know you are our friend and that won't have changed," Nina said.

"I'm worried about Mitchell. If he runs into Seth the poop will really hit the fan. One of them will end up dead," Amber said.

"Hopefully it will be Seth who will end up dead," Nina said.

Mitchell arrived back a few hours later.

"How did it go?" Amber asked.

"Really good. The other vampires I contacted think it's a good idea and have given me some contacts," Mitchell said, "Don't worry they know you aren't going to drink blood nor will our children," he ended.

Amber shivered feeling cold.

"I'm so cold," she said.

"That's something you will need to get used to. Vampires are always cold. I would suggest you wear plenty of layers like I do," he said.

"What about in the summer. It would look really odd wearing a lot of layers," Amber said.

"We still have to wear layers as we are sensitive to the sun. You'll need to get some sunglasses as you'll notice that your eyes are sensitive to the sun when you next go outside," Mitchell said.

"I'll do that," Amber said.

"I guess I"ll be mostly nocturnal though now," Amber said.

"Nah not really. I'm not," Mitchell said.

The two of them went to bed after that and fell asleep in each other's arms, Amber cuddled up tight to Mitchell.

The next evening Mitchell went out to meet the contacts he'd been given leaving Amber with Annie as George and Nina had work. They watched TV and hung out together

"So you're really a vampire now. Cool huh," Annie said, finally working up the courage to talk about it.

"I'm still getting used to it to be honest. It is cool that I'm not going to age and that Mitchell and I can be together forever," Amber said.

"Um that guy Geoff was hanging around earlier. George told him to get lost as he knows you don't want to see him," Annie said.

"Oh for pity's sake why can't he get the message," Amber growled, her fangs descending.

"Whoa Amber calm down," Annie said.

A knock came at the door then and Amber looked at Annie her fangs disappearing. Going to the door she answered it to find Geoff there.

"Hey gorgeous I've been wanting to talk to you," Geoff said.

"Get lost Geoff there's nothing you can say to me that I'm interested in hearing," Amber said.

"Bitch," Geoff snarled, back handing her across the face.

Her head snapped around and back and to his horror her Amber's eyes were black and she had fangs.

"I would suggest you get out of here. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't leave me alone," Amber growled. 

Geoff snarled something incomprehensible then grabbing her began tearing at her clothes.

"At least I"ll get what I should have had," he growled.

Instantly the vampire in Amber surfaced, savage and furious, demanding release. Her eyes turned black and hard, filled with cruelty and her mouth curled into a snarl her fangs showing. She pushed Geoff away from her and slammed him up against the wall pinning him there with the superhuman strength of a vampire that she now had.

"That is the last time you touch me Geoff Collins," Amber snarled.

Her fangs were at his throat in an instant ripping it open and then she was dropping him as he slumped to the floor and stumbling away from him horrified at what she had done. She was a monster and she had killed. Amber could smell Geoff's blood as he bled out and the desire to feed overwhelmed her. She wanted, no she needed his blood and it took all her willpower to remain where she was. She would not drink no matter how strong the desire became, would not give into her thirst and go down that road. She would retain her humanity. She had to, needed to in order to help Mitchell stay clean. Suddenly she burst into tears overwhelmed by what had happened wishing Mitchell were there. He would know what to do.

When Mitchell returned a few hours later he found her curled in a ball sobbing next to a very dead Geoff who was in a pool of blood. The blood called to him but ignoring its pull he went to Amber.

"Amber. What happened?" he asked, dropping to his knees and pulling Amber into his arms.

"Geoff tried to.. tried to sexually assault me. I didn't mean to do it," Amber sobbed.

"Ssh it's ok it was self-defense. He shouldn't have messed with you," Mitchell said, gently caressing her back to comfort her.

"I never wanted to kill anyone," Amber said.

"It wasn't murder as it was self-defense. You've done nothing wrong. It was a natural response now that you're a vampire," Mitchell said.

That made Amber feel a little better.

"Did you feed from him?" Mitchell asked.

"No. Somehow I was able to resist the urge to do so. I just tore his throat open and let him go," Amber said, "And don't you feed from him," she added.

"I have no intention of feeding from him. Besides he's been dead a couple of hours hasn't he. His blood wouldn't be any good," Mitchell said.

Amber looked confused so Mitchell had to explain.

"We need fresh blood preferably from a live source. If the source is dead or for example bagged blood from the hospital it's not the same," Mitchell said.

"I see. It was so hard not to feed. The smell of his blood as he bled out was intoxicating. It was like it was calling to me. But I knew if I fed I'd want more. And it would cause you to end up killing again too," Amber said.

"I am proud of you as I know how hard it would have been to resist that temptation to feed," Mitchell said.

"I can now understand what you've been going through. Man it must be so hard for you," Amber said.

"We can feed from each other but again it's not the same as live human blood," Mitchell said, "And yeah it's very hard as you would have discovered yourself," Mitchell said.

He wrapped Geoff's body in an old blanket and disposed of it. When he got back he told Amber that Geoff's death would be ruled a suicide or an accident as the vampires had a system set up which covered up vampire killings in that manner to avoid the existence of vampires becoming public knowledge. Amber and Mitchell then cleaned up the blood that had been left behind and once that was done no one would be the wiser that Amber had been forced to kill Geoff in self defence.

"So did you meet the contacts you were given?" Amber asked.

"I did. And they suggested we recruit terminally ill children. It is a good idea when you think about it as they will die anyway. We don't have to feed from them, just get them to drink some of our blood. And we would only recruit children with their parents' permission," Mitchell said.

"Would their parents stay a part of their lives?" Amber asked.

"If they wished," Mitchell said.

"How many children do you wish to have. And what age do you want them to be?" Amber asked.

"I don't' know how many I want but I think our kids should be older children. Not teenagers so around 10 to 12 years of age.

"Around Bernie's age then. He's 12 isn't he," Amber said.

"Someone like him would be perfect to be my son," Mitchell said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few nights later Mitchell and Amber decided to go clubbing and when they got there Mitchell spotted Seth hanging around the club obviously looking for someone to feed on.

"I'm going to go and say hello to Seth. See how he reacts," Amber said.

"Do it," Mitchell said.

Amber strolled casually towards the club and when she reached Seth he turned around hearing her footsteps. All the color drained from his face and he took a few steps backwards, spitting out a string of curses.

"Hello Seth," Amber said.

Seth looked closely at her.

"You're a vampire?" he asked.

"What else would I be? Thank you for what you did. Mitchell and I are together FOREVER now. You've done us a huge favor by forcing him to turn me," Amber said.

"Are you feeding?" Seth asked curiously.

"Um no. I will never feed," Amber said.

"You should try it. It feels really nice and tastes really good," Seth said.

"No thank you," Amber said.

Mark my words you will feed. It's your nature now. You can't escape from it. Mitchell hasn't done you a favor he's given you his curse. And you will be his downfall," Seth said.

"I am strong. An ex-boyfriend of mine attacked me a few nights ago. I killed him in self-defense but I did not feed from him," Amber said.

"I find that hard to believe," Seth said.

"She didn't feed from him. Just ripped his throat out with her fangs. He was trying to sexually assault her," Mitchell said, joining Amber.

"You should have fed from him. He deserved it," Seth said.

"I couldn't. Even though the smell of his blood was intoxicating and calling to me. As I said to Mitchell if I had fed I'd have wanted more," Amber said.

"And that is good. It's normal for a vampire to want more and more blood," Seth said.

Mitchell was proud of Amber for telling Seth she would never feed. He knew Seth had asked if she was feeding because he had hoped she had lost her conscience and become a remorseless killer like he was. Mitchell himself had been like that for a time but had regained his humanity hence his trying to avoid drinking blood. He smiled at Seth.

"I must also say thank you for forcing me to turn Amber. I was certain I would lose her when she aged and died and I didn't know what I would do when that happened Now I don't have to face that as we will always have each other," Mitchell said.

"Unless someone stakes one of you," Seth said.

Suddenly he had a stake in his hand and he attempted to stake Amber. Mitchell knocked the stake away though, his fangs suddenly appearing, as his face contorted in anger.

Amber could only watch as Seth and Mitchell fought. She had grabbed the stake but was frightened she'd stab the wrong vampire if she tried to stake Seth. She'd never forgive herself if she attempted to stake Seth and ended up staking Mitchell. Suddenly Amber got a clear shot at Seth and drove the stake home. Seth's eyes went wide as he looked down at the stake in his chest and then he collapsed his body turning to smoke and disappearing.

"Thanks babe," Mitchell said.

"Shall we?" Amber asked, indicating in the direction of the club.

"Yes lets, " Mitchell said.

He slipped the stake inside his jacket and they headed into the club. It was the first time Amber had been out since Mitchell had turned her. She could sense people's pulses and smell the blood in their bodies and it was a bit disconcerting at first. The desire to feed was there as usual but she pushed it aside.

"What would you like to drink?" Mitchell asked.

"Just a wine will do," Amber said.

Mitchell headed to the bar and bought their drinks while Amber found a table to sit at. Mitchell joined her a few minutes later and passed Amber her drink.

"I'm going to talk to the children and their parents at the hospital tomorrow. I know which ones are terminally ill," Mitchell said.

"Great idea," Amber said.

"How are you finding things so far?" Mitchell asked.

"Well the desire to feed is there but I am ignoring it. It's something I'm going to have to get used to I guess," Amber said.

"It will get easier in time, I promise," Mitchell said.

"I'm also having to get used to cleaning my teeth and brushing my hair by feel. Since obviously I don't have a reflection anymore," Amber said.

"You're even more beautiful than you were as a human. That's one good thing about being turned it inevitably makes you more beautiful or in the case of a male more handsome," Mitchell said.

Amber drained the rest of her drink then looked at Mitchell.

"Wanna dance?" she asked playfully, grabbing his hand.

"Sure why not," Mitchell said.

They got to their feet and headed onto the dance floor twisting and weaving between dancing people until they found a free spot to dance in.

It was fun to jam to the beat of the music with Mitchell and just relax. They danced to several songs and then decided to sit down again for a while. When they got back to their table Mitchell went and got them another drink each.

"I was horrified at how I reacted to Geoff last night. I became this cruel monster who just wanted to kill him to stop him hurting me. I'm scared, so scared that I'll become that monster again. I don't ever want to become that monster again but it will always be inside me won't it," Amber said, after Mitchell returned with their drinks.

"Yes it will. You can control it though. I have learnt to control it for the most part. But to be honest if I had walked in and caught Geoff attacking you the monster in me would have come out. I'd have torn him to pieces," Mitchell said.

"And fed," Amber said softly.

"To be honest yes," Mitchell said.

"I am glad I was able to control it somewhat. I mean I had the strength to resist the temptation to feed even though it was overwhelming. I knew you'd be disappointed as would George, Annie and Nina. And I knew that if I even fed once, just once there'd be no going back. Just like you I can't even feed once," Amber said.

"You would if you were badly hurt and needed blood to heal. That would be the only exception. Remember I had to feed from Josie after Herrick tried to stake me," Mitchell said.

"And you haven't had any desire to feed again since," Amber said.

"None whatsoever," Mitchell said, "Oh and she didn't want me to turn her," Mitchell added.

Amber could understand that. Josie had been in her 60's and would not have reverted to a younger version of herself. She would be forever the age she was when she was turned and would always look the same like a photograph.

"Oh when Geoff attacked me I also discovered I am much stronger than I was before I was turned," Amber said.

"Yes that's right. Vampires have superhuman reflexes, senses, endurance, and healing factor. You also find that you are impervious to most forms of damage to your body," Mitchell said.

Amber nodded.

"When Geoff attacked me Annie disappeared. I guess it bought back memories of when Tully tried to get hot and heavy with her," Amber said.

"That would make sense," Mitchell said.

Mitchell and the others had told Amber about Tully, another werewolf who had helped George and taught him some ways to control his transformations and avoid hurting anyone. Amber had never met him as he'd been long gone when she'd started dating Mitchell. She had also learnt that Tully had been the one who'd infected George with lycanthropy.

They had finished their drinks so they got up and headed back onto the dance floor finding a free space. They began jamming to the beat of the song that was playing and when that ended a slow song came on. Mitchell took Amber's hand and drew her close to him and they drifted around the room.

"Man you smell so good," Mitchell said.

"You do too," Amber said.

Mitchell smiled at her as they continued to drift around the room. At the end of the song they danced to some more fast songs then decided to call it a night. When they got back home they were met by George and Nina looking concerned.

"Mitchell there's been an accident," George said.

"What's happened?" Mitchell asked.

"Well as you know I was working tonight. And while I was at work I discovered Bernie in the children's ward. It's not good Mitchell, he's dying," George said.

"What happened to him?" Mitchell asked.

From talking to Fleur it sounds like those other kids were harassing him again and he tried to run from them and ran into the path of a car," George said.

"I can save him," Mitchell said excitedly, looking at Amber.

"Only if Fleur agrees, Amber cautioned Mitchell.

"If she agrees he can be our son," Mitchell said.

The next day Amber and Mitchell visited Bernie and Fleur was there looking distraught. When she saw them she immediately asked if Mitchell could do anything for Bernie.

"Yes I can save him but only if you give me permission. And there's something else you should know. Amber's like me now. I had to save her after another vampire whom is now gone fed from her and left her to die hoping with her death I'd go back to my old ways of killing and feeding," Mitchell said.

"Are you feeding?" Fleur asked Amber.

"No way. Not even when an ex-boyfriend attacked me. I killed him in self-defense by tearing his throat out but I didn't feed," Amber said.

"That's good to know," Fleur said.

Mitchell then told Fleur about he and Amber wanting to adopt vampire children.

"That sounds like a great idea," Fleur said.

"The thing is would you be happy about us adopting Bernie after I've turned him if you give me permission to do so? " Mitchell asked.

"That would be brilliant as I know that eventually I'd be gone and he would be alone in the world. He'll always be the age he is now right?" Fleur said.

"Yes that's right," Mitchell said.

"And don't worry he won't feed. We won't allow him to feed and we will help him stay clean," Amber said.

Fleur gave her permission for Mitchell and Amber to save Bernie so they entered his room.

"Do you want to do it or shall I do the honors," Amber asked.

"It doesn't matter who does it as long as one of us does," Mitchell said.

"I am not sure what to do," Amber said.

"He just needs to drink a little of your or my blood and the turning process will begin. I just hope he will still be the same as I'd hate for him to be different after the change has taken place," Mitchell said.

Amber pulled her sleeve up and allowed her fangs to manifest then bit herself drawing blood. She allowed her blood to drip into Bernie's mouth which Mitchell had opened.

"That's enough," Mitchell said, after a few drops had gone into Bernie's mouth. Mitchell closed Bernie's mouth and tipped his head back letting the blood run down his throat. Immediately he flat lined and the two knew he was clinically dead. They decided to sit with Bernie until he woke up knowing he'd be confused and probably feeling unwell.

"After Bernie wakes we will have to leave and let the medical staff find him awake and well. They don't need to know what happened. All they need to know is that he's come out of the coma against all expectations," Mitchell said.

Amber understood only too well why they needed to do that.

Finally 3 hours later Bernie woke up, his eyes snapping open completely black. As expected he was confused and asked for his mother. Fleur came into the room and gently explained to him that Amber and Mitchell had saved him. When Fleur explained that he'd be living with Amber and Mitchell as their son he looked upset.

"What about you Mum. You're my mother," Bernie said.

"Your mum can visit you whenever she likes," Amber said.

Bernie seemed very relieved at that. Amber and Mitchell then explained that he would always be 12 as he had been frozen at that age.

"So I'll always have to go school. Won't that be awkward as I'll never change?" Bernie said.

"We will home school you and once you've finished your education we will just say you're being homeschooled but you won't need to still be doing so. You'll look 12 but be older. I mean I look 24 but I'm actually 117 years old," Mitchell said.

"What should I call you guys?" Bernie asked.

"Well you can call me Dad if you want to. But I think you'd be most comfortable calling Amber just Amber as you'll still have lots of contact with your mum. So Amber will be like a step mother to you," Mitchell said.

"Yes that would be fine," Bernie said.

"How are you feeling?" Fleur asked.

"Hungry," Bernie said.

Mitchell and Amber explained to him that he wouldn't be allowed to feed and that they would help him stay clean. Then they left the hospital so that the hospital staff could find Bernie awake and well and discharge him. Fleur had promised to bring Bernie to them once that had been done.

"I guess we will need to find a place of our own now that we have a son," Amber said to Mitchell.

"Yes I guess we do. I'm going to miss George, Annie and Nina," Mitchell said.

"The other option is to rent a bigger place that has more rooms," Amber said.

"That's a great idea Mitchell said. We'll need at least two extra rooms as we'd like a daughter as well," Mitchell said.

So back at their place they discussed things with the others and it was agreed to find a new bigger place. Nina was pregnant as well as she and George had mated while transformed when they'd accidentally transformed near each other. Nina was worried the baby would be a werewolf but they wouldn't know until the baby had been born.

"Congratulations both of you," Amber said when she heard the news.

"And congratulations to you guys too. I hear you've adopted Bernie. I'm so glad Fleur agreed," George said.

"Thanks and congrats," Mitchell said.


End file.
